You Had Me At Goodbye
by HaveNoMercy
Summary: Jean and Logan's relationship has grown, and has been taken to the next step. Rogue decides she and Scott can play the very same game to win Jean and Logan's jealously. But what if in the process Rogue begins to have feelings for Scott?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to X-Men Creator, Fox, Marvel, and currently Bryan Singer. If they WERE mine, Anna and Hugh would be having a LOT more scenes together.

Title: You Had Me At Goodbye

Rating: NC-17 for language and sexual situations

Genre: Romance, Drama

Verse: X1/X2/Comicverse/AU

Summary: Jean and Logan's relationship has grown, and has been taken to the next step. Rogue decides she and Scott can play the very same game to win Jean and Logan's jealously. But what if in the process Rogue begins to have feelings for Scott? How will Logan react, and how far will he go to keep her?

Feedback: Always.

**Chapter 1**

They were at a bar, talking like pals until some guy came over behind Logan, whispering something in his ear.

"Excuse me," Rogue said.

"Fuck you bitch," the guy said, standing up straight to be incredibly tall. "You and your poisonous skin-"

Logan cut him off by grabbing the guy's neck.

"Logan!" she shouted at him.

The guy grunted a laugh, looking at Logan.

"You her bodyguard? Ain't you the guy that's some kind of animal with claws? Didn't you stab your little girlfriend once?"

"You shut your mouth or I'll give you a vasectomy the hard way," Logan said, extending his claws.

"Logan," Rogue warned, not wanting him to hurt anyone. But the guy kept egging him on and she knew Logan wasn't exactly good at handling this sort of situation without resorting to violence. "Logan don't…please," she said firmly.

She walked over to him and took off her glove; the entire place was quiet as they watched. Rogue placed her bare hands on the guy.

"No, no don't!" the guy said, and was surprised that when she touched him nothing happened.

"But I can still stop you in your tracks, so don't tempt me," she warned. "What's it like to have two mutants holding you, able to take your life at any moment?"

Thinking that she was helping Logan realize that they'd already won, she removed her hands.

"Logan, come on," she said, finished bothering with the shallow-minded individuals that surrounded her. "This guy isn't worth it."

"Go outside, Rogue," Logan told her.

Everyone was watching with fear in their eyes. No one moved though.

"Wolverine, you better listen to her, your little slut's-"

Logan sliced a shallow cut against his throat.

"Logan!" Rogue said loudly, the fear for the other man's safety evident in her tone. "You do this and…" she trailed off, letting him know exactly what would happen between them if he killed this guy. "Logan, let him go. Please," she said tensely.

She could see the struggle within him, and knew exactly when he'd given in to her, and he could see that she was right. He still looked pissed as hell though. He shoved the guy away from him and walked angrily towards Rogue.

"Good thing you got that poisonous bitch to keep you in line," the guy shouted as they turned to leave.

"Shut up!" Rogue said, looking back at the guy. "Only a dumb son of a bitch talks like that, knowing he could kill you instantly," she said, walking out with Logan.

The cool air hit her fast and she hugged herself to keep warm. She yelped in fear when Logan grabbed her and knocked her hard against the wall.

"Don't you _**ever**_ interfere like that again," he said to her, his eyes narrowed in little slits.

"Jesus," she whispered, still recovering from him shoving her against the wall.

"Do you hear me?" he shouted at her, shaking her.

"Dammit Logan! Was it gonna be worth it? What did I do? Embarrass you? Make you look like less of a man because you listened to some little woman and didn't kill that guy?"

"I was handling it-"

"Oh really?" she said, trying to shake free of his firm grasp but found herself unable to. "How? By killing him? Oh that would've been intelligent—let go of me!" she shouted at him, fighting to get free, but instead his grip on her arms strengthened and she momentarily gave up and looked him straight in the eyes. "What bothers you most, Logan? The fact that there's someone out there who cares about you, who WANTS you to be alright or the fact that a woman embarrassed you? Go back in there if it'll make you so DAMN happy and shove your claws through that pig! Or better yet, stab me and teach me a lesson!"

She saw his eyes soften a little and when she felt his hands loosen around her, she shoved him off of her.

"You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?" she said. "I care about you, YES, but I'm not gonna watch you kill someone!"

She sighed and walked away. Why wasn't she ever afraid of him? It really pissed him off. He watched her walk off in her blue jeans, boots, and black leather jacket. She was fucking gorgeous. He'd seen her just barely a woman, and now she was a woman completely. From the first time he'd seen her, covering as much of herself as she could, she'd worked to blend in, to be plain. Now it was different. She was a woman; a woman with confidence. Sometimes, he forgot who he was dealing with.

Rogue banged loudly through the front door and threw her jacket on the couch that Scott was currently occupying.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Logan's being an ass," she said bluntly as she sat on the edge of the couch, clutching her shapely legs to her chest.

"You'll get no argument from me," Scott Summers said, as he flipped through channels.

Rogue then regretted bringing up Logan at all. She knew Scott's engagement to Jean was on the rocks because of Logan and that they had practically broken up. Jean was always denying any romantic feelings towards him but it was more than obvious to anyone that she was pretty much embarrassing herself by being so persistent in her flirtations and affections for him. Scott was depressed and Rogue worried sometimes that he would turn into a serial killer, or take his visor off and shoot the hell out of Logan.

"Where's Ro?" Rogue asked.

"Teaching, and I'll be teaching again in about fifteen minutes. Xavier's working on fighting for our political rights."

"Good," Rogue said. "I'll help him out with that as soon as I finish my classes at med-school."

And with that Rogue got her books together and left the mansion, glad to be gone for a good four hours.

To Be Continued~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rogue arrived back home and began walking around the grounds for some peace. She saw Scott leaning against a tree and she decided to go up and surprise him. But as she walked closer she saw the reason for the pained look on his face; a very intimate moment between Logan and Jean. Rogue's heart settled sadly inside of her as she walked up to Scott, putting a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Nauseating, isn't it?" Rogue said.

She could see Scott's heart was breaking inside, though he put up a tough front.

"I'm losing her, Rogue," he said softly.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so quick to assume that. Yeah, she's attracted to him, of course she is. He's dangerous and gorgeous and completely unavailable. Listen Scott, she grew up with you, she loves you. She has a teenage rebellion fantasy with Logan and once that's fulfilled, then she'll realize that she truly loves you."

He chuckled sadly. "I only wish it were that simple. But he really cares for her. I can't even pretend he's being an asshole using her for a one night stand."

Rogue sighed. "Well after he saved my life during the whole Magneto drama, he woke up to see her face, and she told him I had a crush on him and he…said his heart belonged to her."

Scott let out an almost angry sigh. Rogue put her hand on his shoulder again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's not your fault," he said.

She floated up a little so she could put her chin on his shoulder and hugged him from behind, both of them looking at Logan and Jean.

"You know something," she said flirtatiously, "Two can play that game."

Scott smiled and turned to her.

"What are you implying Rogue?" he said with a smoldering look.

She flashed him a flirtatious smile. She put her hands up in front of her, and he put his hands up against hers.

"Nothing gets under a person's skin better than a little competition," she grinned.

"Tell me what to do."

"Start by calling me Marie."

"Let the games begin."

XxX

Letting no one in on their mission, Marie and Scott started out very subtly at first, trying not to be obvious and give away that their relationship was a setup. She told no one, not Jubilee, not Ororo. Marie, who already dressed and carried herself very sexually, only made it that much harder to be subtle. A few days after he and Marie had caught Jean and Logan together, Scott awaited his new partner in crime in the meeting room along with their fellow X-Men. Yet when she finally strolled in, Jean became the last thing on his mind.

"Morning," Marie said and sat down beside Scott.

She looked to Jean and sure enough, she was sitting by Logan. How could she expect any of them to believe she felt no real attraction to him? It was scandalous enough that Jean had broken her engagement to Scott for another man, a man who hadn't made any promises to her really, but then to flaunt it…Marie had no real issues with Jean, but she felt that was shallow. Then on top of all of that, Jean would never really come out and admit any of her feelings for Logan. She was with him, more or less, but wouldn't confirm anything. The entire thing was preposterous.

Scott distracted Marie and caressed her face, which was the first time Logan noticed something between them and felt anger pool deep in him.

"Scott, Storm isn't feeling well, will you go with me today? There's one of those marches against mutants and I need some backup."

"You got me," he said, the flirtation in his eyes evident.

"Great," she smiled back and then looked to Jean and Logan. "You guys can cover the classes today, right? Along with Jubilee and Bobby?"

"Sure," Jean said, not entirely sure what was budding between the two of them.

"Great," Marie said. "So can you be ready in twenty five minutes? The Brotherhood will most likely be there as well as the mutants fighting for their own rights."

"Got it," Scott said. "I'm gonna go ahead and get my gear on."

"K, I'll wait for you," she said as he left.

XxX

"Alright, alright, break it up!" Marie said, breaking up the rallies of people holding signs up against mutants.

"Uh excuse, me ma'am, the police are here for a reason," a cop said to Marie.

"Oh really?" she replied coolly. "Then HELP the mutants."

"Rogue," Scott said, coming up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down, there's not any immediate danger-"

"You're right, I'm sorry," she said, then looked up at the cop. "I'm sorry. It's just that as far as I can see, the cops are NON-mutants. We are the X-Men, here to protect both mutants and non-mutants, and you all seem to think than being a mutant means you're invincible—well you know what? Not all mutants are like us. Some have-"

"Rogue, Rogue, it's okay," Scott said. "First Amendment, right to free speech and assembly, it doesn't matter if he likes mutants or not, it's his job to protect. So take a deep breath and let's go back to fighting for our rights and their rights."

Marie nodded. "I apologize," she said to the policeman.

"It's okay," Scott said, taking her aside. "It's all right. Kiddo, you feeling alright?"

"Don't call me kiddo," she said, smiling, feeling slightly dizzy. "You're not even supposed to be calling me Rogue-" she began to slip to the floor.

"Whoa!" he said, catching her. "Alright, something's wrong with you, I'm taking you back-"

"No! I'm not going back until the cops and everyone else go home."

"Then breathe," he said.

She brushed beside him to defend a fifteen-year-old mutant from a child telling her what a mistake against nature she was.

"Okay, come on, it's okay," Marie said, pulling the mutant away from the religious child. "Honey, she's twelve, don't listen to her, she's twelve," Marie said as the fifteen-year-old mutant's eyes filled with tears. "It's alright, come here," she said putting her arms around the girl.

The Christian child was still shouting words of the Bible to them.

"Child!" Marie said, still holding the girl. "You're not saying anything that'll change us, you're only afraid of what you don't understand! So go preach to somebody else!" she said calmly, but firmly.

"How do you do that?" the girl asked.

"It's what I do. I'm Rogue. What's your name?"

"Katie."

"Okay, Katie. Don't listen to these people. Look I know it's hard but it can consume you and hurt you so badly."

"Are you…Rogue of the X-Men?"

"Yes."

"Wow, you're…really famous. I've seen you in magazines and television. There are websites about you."

"Yes, there's so much pornography on the web about me you wouldn't believe it. You'd be amazed what they can do with photoshop."

The girl laughed and Marie gave her another supportive hug. They were interrupted by the shouts and the chants of the protestors. Marie wondered where Scott was. For several long minutes Marie tried to work through the people until finally Scott came back with a ham sandwich for Marie. She laughed and took it.

"You're such a sweetheart," she smiled, taking it.

"I care about you, Marie. You've got to take care of yourself. Just because you can fly doesn't mean you're not still human."

"You can fly?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, that's a long story. This is my friend, another of the X-Men."

Scott smiled warmly at Katie.

"Well, if you've read anything remotely like my bio you know I ran away from home."

"Oh, I have a home, a good one, honestly. My parents are both mutants."

Marie nodded. "Good."

"Are you two…a couple?" Katie asked shyly.

Marie looked at Scott, then back at Katie.

"We're all dear friends. All of us."

"Weren't you…I mean I read that you were engaged--" Katie said to Scott.

"Yes, but things change," Marie said. "Listen, sugah, you be safe, and don't let the bastards of the world get you down, alright?"

"Thank you," Katie said, walking off.

"Okay, eat this," Scott said, shoving the sandwich in her face.

"Yes, sir."

"Sit down with me," Scott said, leading Marie to the steps. "You've gained a lot of new mutations and you're controlling your own. You have to keep up your strength more than normal people to keep all these abilities as strong as they need to be and for you to do everything you're so stubborn to do."

Marie chewed and smiled. "Thanks," she said. "Anybody ever tell you how cute you are when you're worried?"

"Oh, I'm cute all the time, thank you," he said and she smiled.

To Be Continued~~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days later, all of the X-Men, as well as several other mutants attended the support for Mutant Rights Act in front of the Supreme Court building. Of all the X-Men there, it was Rogue who chose to speak. There were hundreds of people there and Marie was thrilled. Some were not mutants but had the courage to fight for mutants' rights anyway. She snapped out of her reverie when the speaker on the stage was preparing to say her name.

"And now, we've got one of our very own X-Men joining us from New York. So let's give a big applause to a woman who fights for our rights everyday, a teacher of mutants, a working medical student, and a strong advocate for the Mutant Right Act! Rogue!"

The cheers hurt her ears but she smiled at the excitement as she stepped up onto the stage toward the microphone. She wore her hair down, wavy and shiny, and she wore knee-high boots with black slacks, a white blouse and a jacket over it. Scott looked up at her, knowing only Marie could get away with an outfit like that and make it look classy instead of provocative. Ororo tried now and then, but Rogue pulled it off. She smiled down at him, her eyes bright and excited.

"My fellow friends and mutants, since the beginning of time there has been an unusual fear of change, and yet at the same time, a need for it. A craving for something different and another craving for everything to stay the way it is. The craving for something new is the natural part of us, but the fear of change is directly related to the need for security. In life, every being needs both, but we need the fear of change to not be a barrier from greatness."

Marie's eyes met Scott's and she smiled at him.

"One thing that has happened in the last few hundred years is people continually demanding change. In 1865, the African-Americans fought for the right to exist as something more than a slave race and it was a long, hard fight. But in the end, they did win, and when they won, they still had a long way to go. A law can change how they were treated legally, but not how they were thought of by everyone else. In the 1920s, females fought for the right to vote and won. But again, they had a long, long way to go. It wasn't until the 1970s, the Feminist Era, when women began to demand equality. But with every step humanity takes whether it is women refusing to be treated as less or black men fighting for the right to vote, there is always someone in front of you, trying to keep you back, push you back to where you were. In 1973, Roe v. Wade gave women the right to choose whether or not to terminate a pregnancy. For every person who agreed with this idea, there was a person who felt exactly the opposite. They may have felt this way for a religious reason or for their own code of morality, but the fact is that we have fought for rights in the past, and we must continue fighting for the rights we have won as well as the ones we still haven't quite achieved."

This was all coming from her heart so perfectly that she wasn't sure if this was her speech or what she felt these people needed to know and hear. But whichever it was, she met eyes with Scott again, who was looking at her with such pride, that she felt safe and confident.

"Some people think mutants already have equal rights and they are also wrong. Mutants need to follow the footsteps of the women who stood up and refused to go back to the kitchen. We need to refuse to go back into hiding. We need to stand out and not be better than homo-sapiens, but be one with them. We need to not be like the pro-lifers who shoot the pro-choice women or bomb the abortion clinics. That is why I am an X-Man and not with the Brotherhood, though I know we can all understand the Brotherhood's point of view. However, do _**not**_ be those pro-lifers, do not be the Brotherhood. When someone fears you, don't eliminate them because then you are no different than they are. Just like the pro-lifers claim to murder to save lives. It's not true. We are no better in value than homo-sapiens, and we need to find a way to show them that we are not to be feared, but that we can be loved too."

There was another round of cheers for her and then she continued.

"What are we really all here for? What are we trying to do? To not be stared at? To oppose violence against mutants? Of course. But we're here for more than that. We're fighting for our right to live. To exist and be treated equal. Some senators argue that we are no longer created equal, and therefore we shouldn't be treated as equal. Has hatred of any type of person ever been successful in humanity?"

There were shouts of no.

"Exactly. The evolution of mutation is an ever, ongoing process. Evolution exists every second, every minute, and in every dimension. We all are rooted from the great oceans of this planet, we were all once those single-celled organisms and evolution has and will continue to change our lives, our minds, and our bodies. And there is no stopping that!" she shouted and her shout was echoed by cheers. "We are fighting just like the Pilgrims, like the African American slaves, like the women who refuse to be breeding mares and sex-slaves! We are fighting and should the day come when we are treated equal, without fear and without hostility, we shall remember each tiny step made by each of us that led us to the place where we can walk to our cars without fear of being attacked, where people see our mutations and smile at us, forgetting that we are homo-superior.

"We have had mutations so much longer than the last few decades. Some mutations were hidden by fear. Being homosexual is a mutation, being left-handed is a mutation, having any color eyes besides brown is a mutation. All of these tiny differences that happen every so often in a small percentage of the people are a mutation. But we all exist for a reason. We will not be called impure, we will not be called freaks, we will be called the future. I see many of you out there holding up our posters, "Mutant, Not Mistake", and we need to hold onto that, believe in it. Because we will NOT be crucified."

The final cheers erupted from the large crowds and Marie saw hundreds of people clapping and cheering and chanting in front of her, following her words. Scott, who had been in front, was joined by Jean, Storm, and Logan as Marie jumped off the stage into Scott's arms. She put her arms around his neck and welcomed herself there.

"Thank you for the support."

"That was really great, Rogue," Storm said.

"Okay, come here," Marie said, reaching for her best friend and hugging her.

"You did damn good," Logan said.

Marie smiled at him. "Give me a hug too, Sugah."

Logan chastely gave her a hug while Jean's eyes remained on Scott.

"Alright, let's all go to a club to celebrate," Marie said.

"Why don't we just throw a party at the mansion?" Storm suggested.

Five hours later the major leaders of the X-Men were getting tipsy and the dancing and loud music was all becoming a blur. Marie saw Logan sitting at the bar and went over to him, sitting down beside him.

"Hey," she said, "How you feeling?"

"Working my way up to drunk. And you?"

She bit her lip to keep from laughing. "'Bout the same," she sighed. "I see your tastes never really change, do they? That's the same beer I saw you drink the first time I ever met you."

Logan couldn't let it be quiet any longer. He turned to face her.

"Rogue, what's up with you and Scott?"

"Nothing," she said innocently.

"Cut the bullshit, Rogue. You two have been drooling over each other for days now."

Marie sipped her cosmopolitan to hide her smile. Anytime Operation: 'Drive Logan Crazy' was being accomplished, she was happy.

"I'm waiting," Logan said.

Her eyes met his. "What do you want me to say?"

"You fuckin' him?"

Her eyes widened in anger but she immediately calmed herself.

"If I feel like fucking someone—and I am honored that you call it that--it's my business, not yours."

"So you're not," Logan stated.

Marie rolled her eyes. "You know something, Logan? I'm not the seventeen-year-old girl you met all those years ago. I am a grown woman. I don't need to share my sex life with you. Besides, Scott isn't exactly _**attached**_ to anyone right now anyway, so there's nothing in my way," she said and got up and left.

Logan tightened his hand around the beer bottle and he felt it crack in his hand. He threw it away and set out to find Marie. She had left the main room where the party was taking place and gone two floors down when he found her in a large walk-in closet.

"Rogue, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting my cape, is that alright with you?"

"What do you need your cape for?" he asked, coming towards the open door of the closet to see her hooking it to her back.

"Because I'm going to fly. It helps me with stress and-"

"Why are you stressed?"

"And anger," she said to him. "Sometimes you really piss me off…demanding to know who I am or am not sleeping with."

"Marie, you're _**not**_ going to fly right now."

She stopped fidgeting with her cape and glared at him. Marie?

"Oh, so now you're telling me when I can and cannot fly?"

"You've been drinking and you've exhausted yourself today."

"Thank you Doctor, but I didn't ask," she replied tersely.

She tried to move past him but he stopped her, blocking her.

"What are you doing?"

"Stopping you."

Suddenly they heard something and Marie grabbed Logan, knocked him up against the wall of the closet, kissing him. Running her tongue along the crease of his beautiful lips, she parted them, dominatingly attacking his mouth with her own. Her hands were on his chest, arousing sparks throughout his entire body. He kissed her back, not having much choice, and he began to tremble when she held his face in her hands, nipping his lower lip. Parting her lips from his, they both breathed heavily, waiting for whoever it was to figure out this was not something to interrupt, and Marie and Logan heard them leave.

Catching her breath, Marie pulled back and walked a few steps away.

"Sorry," she said tonelessly.

He was left leaning against the wall, confused, pissed off, dazed, and now horny.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted whoever it was to go away," she said. "And maybe because I wanted you to realize I can take care of myself. Anyway, I think I've had about enough of your remarks and opinions."

"You're not going anywhere. I will stop you if I have to."

She began to walk towards the door but he got there first, shutting it and blocking her exit. Maybe it was the liquor, but Marie knew that at this moment, she refused to let him leave this closet without having him. She walked slowly towards him until their body heat met and the sexual tension swirled between them. Marie imprisoned him between both her arms, placing her mouth against his as she spoke seductively to him.

"I feel you, Logan."

Knowing exactly what she intended, it was harder than hell for him to think of a reason not to do this. His body had instantly responded to hers and she knew that. She knew what she was doing and no matter how many reasons he came up with not to touch her, none of them overpowered his sudden hunger for her.

With her lips resting against his, she resisted the urge to kiss him. No, he would kiss her first.

"Kiss me," she whispered and every muscle in his body shot up with adrenaline and sexuality at the sound of her voice.

Cupping her waist with his hands, he pulled her floating body back down to the ground, bending his head down as he did in order to keep his lips from parting with hers. She barely nipped his lower lip before exhaling a laugh.

"You're ashamed you want to, aren't you? You're embarrassed and worried that afterwards I'll expect something of you the way a typical girl would." Then her voice turned soft and sexy. "I'm not that girl, Logan," she said, slowly moving her hands down his torso, awakening every nerve inside his body. "I'm not going to hold you to anything, but if you don't put your hands on me in the next five seconds I will use my power to get you out of the way of the door and I will leave."

It was killing him to not slam her up against the wall and fuck the bejesus out of her. His erection strained inside his jeans and he knew she could feel it, and that she wanted it. She lowered her eyes to his lips, then slowly wandered back up to his eyes.

"You're not moving," she said in a breathy voice. "Maybe you don't want to admit it. I know, I understand. 'Cause I can do anything I want, anything I wanted to you. I could finally have anything, and anyone. I've got a brand new mutation and I know how to use it."

His hands couldn't resist her shoulders, and she felt the delicate brush of his fingertips along her bare skin, pushing the sleeves of her shirt down.

"Logan, you either tell me right now or I'm leaving."

"Tell you what?" he whispered, losing his concentration quickly because of the touch of her skin beneath his hands.

"That you want me to ride you, to fuck you, to take you in. I need you to tell me that you want me to kiss you, to suck you, to breathe you in and pull your body and soul into mine where I can hold it and drive you up to heights you've never dreamed of. Say the words Logan, say that you want me to do things to you that no one else ever has, to know exactly where to touch you, sizzle against your skin, give you the fantasy a good girl never would, let you be anything you want."

She was killing him. He couldn't believe this was the same girl he'd found in his trailer all those years ago. The innocent, frightened little girl had turned into a brilliant, famous mutant politician and was also on her way to becoming a doctor. Most of all, here in front of him, this glorious, sexual being was saying words no one had ever said to him with such passion, lust, and determination. He couldn't refuse her if she was a stranger and he sure as hell couldn't refuse her being a constant in his life.

She moved her hand to touch his face but before she reached him he gripped her wrist painfully. She smiled.

"Oh, I'm getting to you, I can tell."

She pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him roughly, drugging him with the kiss as he still held her wrist tightly. Yanking her hand free, she cupped his cheek, bringing it down to hers a little more. Placing soft, light kisses all over his face, her fingers curling through his hair, she felt his hands reach her shoulders and she moaned into his mouth when his hands met her skin.

She worked steadily on removing the shirt that blocked her from his skin. Continuing with the final buttons of his shirt, she peeled it off of his beautiful chest, stroking her hands along his shoulders, arms, and down his torso. Logan couldn't take it any longer and he reached for her hair; he had to feel it in his fingers again. Knowing that he was responding, she lifted her head up to his, kissing him urgently, crashing into him, meeting his passion and giving him all of hers until the kisses had to slow and deepen.

Her lips felt bruised from his kisses and she loved it. She pulled back and smiled at him, pulling her shirt off in one fluid motion. She placed her hands gently on his shoulders and pushed him down to the floor with her. He willingly went with her and they were both on their knees. His hands slid beneath the straps of her bra and he peeled them down her arms. She tilted her head back a little to breathe in as she felt his mouth nip her neck and lick the indentation, then his lips traveled to her shoulder and back, tasting and sucking her skin, causing a moan to escape from her lips. She felt his hands against her back, undoing the clasp to her bra as they quickly removed the clothing that was preventing the finish to this act.

Marie ran her hands along his shoulders. God she loved his torso. Her mouth dove to his chest and she showered wet kisses along the beautiful skin, pulling him as close to her as she could. Logan's hands were encased around her arms like iron bands, and he pulled her towards him kissing her again, nibbling at her lips, darting his tongue into her mouth and invited hers into a passionate, thrusting need of surrender and release. Managing to get her shorts off, he swiftly entered her inviting body, unable to wait anymore.

Her hands clutched his shoulders and she nibbled, kissed, and licked his neck. When she felt him slip inside her, she inhaled sharply. It was obvious to both of them that what was happening was at her discretion as she began to shift her hips upward to meet him, pulling him back on the floor so she could lie down. Feeling the way she moved against him, ripples of pleasure were sent all through his body. She leaned up to his ear, nipping his earlobe and whispering words of encouragement before he slipped two fingers in her mouth, which she gladly saturated. Marie massaged them with her tongue, licking them and taking them into her mouth the same way she took him into her body. Marie removed his fingers from her mouth as they began obtaining their simultaneous release, and replaced them with his mouth, hoping to be quiet enough that just in case anyone was out there they wouldn't open the door at the exact wrong moment. Swallowing each other's cries of ecstasy, she smiled when he called out her real name in his climax.

XxX

Marie couldn't believe afterwards what they had done. Neither could he…

~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Marie knew she had to find Scott. Running down the main staircase she found him walking through the hallway, heading to the living room to join their fellow X-Men.

"Scott! Wait," she said, practically running into him. "I've gotta talk to you."

"K, over here," he said, guiding her to a corner. "What's up?"

She cringed in slight embarrassment. "Last night I had sex with Logan."

"What?"

Okay, now she was even more embarrassed.

"Yeah, and if it's alright with you I'd like to blame it on the alcohol."

"You slept with him? When he's with Jean? Why?"

She couldn't come up with a graceful response.

"I don't know; I had a little too much to drink and kind of had a 'why not' thought floating through my mind. It was just an impulsive thing that neither of us planned. But if you'd let me finish there is a good side to this."

"What? Are you planning to tell Jean?"

"No! That would be stupid. That would make her want him even more because I had him. No, what's good is the male gender all have this thing where after they've slept with a woman they care about, even if they're not in love with her, they don't want anyone else to have her. Logan since day one has been way overprotective of me, and if I act like he's nothing and continue to pursue you, that could drive him crazy. Following?"

"Yeah, sadly I am. God, Marie, did you have to sleep with him?"

"Hey!" she cried with a smile. "You have NO idea how much this is going to help the situation. Think positive."

"Oh yeah right, Logan's got my girl and last night he had you."

"I've always hated that term, _**had**_. You act like I was some defenseless idiot who was _**taken**_ by the Wolverine." She rolled her eyes slightly. "Scott, I will help you. I promise."

Two days later, Scott and Marie were outside near the basketball courts where the students played. She'd been on a mission to make him forget about Jean and Logan. She had cooked him a good southern meal and was feeding it to him on a blanket at sunset.

"Is it good?"

"I can't remember the last time I ate southern food."

"Me either," she said, her mouth full. "I want chocolate after this."

"It's a good thing we're X-Men because we can eat anything we want anytime," he commented.

"Speak for yourself," she smiled, a piece of fried chicken falling down her chin.

He laughed and reached his finger to wipe it away, putting it into his mouth and slowly sucking on the flavor. Marie stopped laughing and looked at the beautiful man in front of her, feeling an urge deep inside her come to life. They were spending so much time together and she loved it, but at the sight of him right now, she forgot all about the plans and the schemes and just stared.

"Move the food," he commanded and like a robot she obeyed, sliding it out of their path.

Like a panther Scott crawled across the blanket and Marie bent her knees, spreading them slightly to give him access and he kissed her wet lips. She fell back on her elbows and Scott was in control, pulling the band out of her hair and shoving his hands into the thick curls.

Their lips remained against each other, and then very slowly he began to move against her, his lips enveloping hers. She gently pressed her long fingers against his face, deepening the kiss, which he immediately responded to.

Engulfed in the kiss, neither one noticed when Storm, Logan, and Jean came outside and all three of them stopped in their tracks seeing Scott and Marie kissing on the other side of the yard. Pain instantly shot to Jean's heart, and she couldn't deny that it hurt her to see Scott with anyone else. She'd loved him all their lives and she could tell that he wanted to kiss Marie, and that he was enjoying it. Logan immediately felt the anger burn inside him, as far as he was concerned Scott was no good for Marie, and he wanted to walk over and plant an adamantium laced fist right into Scott's face. Storm was just plain shocked, and she worried about how Logan and Jean would react.

Marie lightly pulled her lips from Scott, but rested her forehead against his.

"You were flirting with me through that kiss," she breathed with a smile.

"Yeah, I absolutely was," he said back.

Marie lifted her forehead off of his and saw Jean, Logan, and Storm, and from the expressions on their faces, she knew they had seen it. Guilt and embarrassment swept over her, and she got up and left, leaving Scott, who looked at the three who had witnessed the kiss and then followed after Marie.

Marie sat on a swing and rocked herself back and forth. Tears came to her eyes as she thought about first meeting Logan when she was seventeen. She cried tears of embarrassment honestly. She hated that she'd given him the impression that she was in love with him and she was just this love sick little girl drooling over him. It angered her because first of all; she didn't ever want him to see her as a little girl, and second of all; she didn't want him to think she was in love with him. She loved him, yes, and she'd have to be dead to not be attracted to him, but she didn't want him to think she had an uncontrollable crush on him. She didn't want him to think she was following him around, desperate for his affection, because she wasn't. She had grown up. She had found others who could be kind to her, who would touch her, who would promise to take care of her. Storm came over and interrupted Marie's thoughts.

"You alright?" she asked gently, sitting in the swing next to Marie's.

Marie wiped her tears away.

"Yeah," she said casually, trying to play it cool.

"What were the tears for?"

"Nothing, it's not a big deal."

"Is it guilt? About the kiss?"

"No. They were tears of embarrassment."

"You're embarrassed about us seeing you kiss Scott?"

"No, I'm embarrassed because of how I was when I first met Logan. He…he was so different. He looked at me and gave me crap and I gave it right back to him. And then he talked to me about what it…felt like to be a mutant, I'd never had a conversation with anyone else about that, I had never seen someone else's life as a mutant and he gave me this look of…some sort of connection. Like at that minute we connected in the misery of being a mutant on the run and then we crashed into that damn tree and he went flying through the window. I was knocked out and when I opened my eyes I was terrified because I couldn't see him. And then he got up and walked towards me, and I saw his mutation, I saw the wounds healing in seconds."

"You had an instant connection that was never broken."

Marie exhaled a sigh. "Yeah but… Jean told him I was in love with him and I know she didn't mean to embarrass me, she didn't think I'd ever know she said it, but after Logan saved my life I heard his thoughts for awhile and I saw through his eyes what Jean said to him and it embarrassed me so much, because I hated that she and Logan and probably everybody else thought I was this kid with this huge crush on him… it's one of those things that makes me shudder."

"Hey," Storm said comfortingly. "Logan's gorgeous, it's not shocking at all that anyone who's… female would be attracted to him."

"It wasn't an attraction," Marie said defensively. "It was a deep connection. He was the first person to really talk to me about something I know he hadn't ever told anyone else. He touched me to save my life knowing it would hurt him, he held me in his arms and told me he would take care of me, and it was…surreal. Magneto almost killed Logan because he was trying to protect me."

"That wasn't your fault. Logan wanted you to be safe, and yes, he would've given his life for you. He almost did."

Marie sighed and leaned back so she could swing herself forward. Her hair glistened in the moonlight and her lush skin glowed. Storm joined Marie in swinging back and forth.

"So," Storm said. "Tell me all about you and Scott."

Marie smiled mischievously. "Not a chance."

"Is it real? Or are you trying to make Logan and Jean jealous?"

Marie thought a moment.

"Maybe at first I was…but now I'm sort of falling into my own trap, and I'm having these feelings grow inside me for Scott, real feelings and there is nothing in my way. So whatever comes next is yet to be scene."

Jean found Scott roaming through the refrigerator. She stood by the door, watching him.

"Hungry?" she asked.

He jumped a little and then saw her there…beautiful. He grinned.

"Yeah, you know me."

"Oh yeah, I do. So anything new?" she asked, walking over to him and leaning her back against the wall, facing him.

"Are you referring to the kiss?"

That was exactly what she was referring to, but she had no right to ask.

"Look I know that I have no business asking but I just…Scott I still care about you, and I just want to know what's evolving in your life."

"Well, despite what Logan might tell you, this isn't a setup, what's happening between me and Marie."

"What is happening? I noticed you two have been getting closer lately, and the kiss tonight… are you having romantic feelings for her?"

He told the truth.

"Yes."

Scott got himself a beer.

"And I am enjoying this new chance at happiness."

Logan had had enough of Marie and Scott. It was bullshit. They weren't in love or even interested in each other. They were just doing this to get back at Jean and him for no longer denying their need for each other. If Scott couldn't deal with it, he should've been a man about it instead of bringing Marie into this and using her like some sort of bait. What the fuck was she thinking, agreeing to go along with something as stupid as pretending to be in love?

He went into the lab where he saw Marie looking through a microscope at some samples of…something.

"Marie?"

She gasped in surprise. "You scared the hell out of me," she said with a hand over her chest. "What's up?"

"We need to talk."

"Fine, pull up a chair," she said, and went right back to studying through the microscope and having a hamburger at the same time.

The fact that she was so cool and calm about all of this made it hard for Logan to decide how to start yelling at her.

"So, you wanna be a scientist," he stated.

"Yep," she said, switching slides and looking closer at her sample. "I want to help other mutants learn to control their mutations. Some mutations are a blessing, some a curse. But I learned how to use my skin and I want to help others be like me. A few more years to go and I'll be a doctor of science."

"Like Jean?"

"I'm influenced by her because we're both influenced by the Professor, but I'm not copying her if that's what you're asking. She's a practicing doctor. I'm studying ways to control mutations. I admire Jean's work. She's done a wonderful job, and so will I."

"Yeah, well, would you stop looking at those damn slides and pay attention?"

She slowly pulled her face back from the microscope and looked at him, taking her coke and sipping it.

"Sure, you now have my full attention."

Logan was so furious at her he tore up out of his chair and paced angrily back and forth.

"Logan, what is wrong?" she asked, a little irritated that he was acting like a crazy person.

"You! You're what's wrong! What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well, before you barged in here I was looking at samples of Scott's DNA. What are you doing?"

Logan's mind whirled. "What the hell are you looking at Scott's DNA for?"

"Forget Scott for the moment. Tell me what the hell you're angry about."

"We slept together," he stated.

"Yes I do actually recall that-"

"What was the point of that night, Marie??"

"Well, the reason was to relieve my desires. I was drunk. You understand that, don't you Wolverine," she replied testily.

"No. I think it was revenge."

"Revenge? God, you have such an ego. I realize I was clingy with you when we first met, but that's because you were the only person who knew me and knew what I had but that's all over now. Why would I seek revenge against you?"

"Because you're acting like it never happened."

She put her pen down and stood up.

"What would you like me to do Logan? Tell the whole world? Tell you that you owe me some loyalty for having sex with me one night in your whole life? I told you I wouldn't use it against you and I meant it. So if not bringing it up bothers you, tough. I said I wasn't going to sleep with you and somehow bind you to me, so now you want me to admit it to people? That we slept together?"

He said nothing but his angry eyes were settled on her.

"Well, fine, I'll admit it. We had sex, we had great sex, but that's all it was."

When she sat back down and began to observe the DNA samples again, Logan grabbed the microscope and threw it against the wall, shattering it. But instead of being frightened, Rogue sighed in aggravation and stood up, facing him.

"Logan, grow up!" she shouted. "You just can't handle the fact that I live my own life, a life you may not approve of-"

"No, what makes me angry is that you deny you're in love with me!"

She was silent, shocked by his words. She then laughed, much to his surprise.

"Excuse me?" she said incredulously. "I'm in love with you? Well, why didn't you tell me Logan? Now that answers all my questions."

"Oh, cut the crap, Marie-"

"No you cut the crap! God, I am SO sick of your fits and your constant need to know where I am every minute. It was sweet when I was seventeen and in danger; now it's a pain in my ass. I am twenty-six years old and it burns you up inside that I'm NOT in love with you! Why the hell should I be, Logan? You're in love with Jean, you always have been. And it drives you up the wall that it doesn't upset me-"

"Oh, I know it bothers you," he interrupted.

"Really, well _**enlighten**_ me as if you wouldn't anyway."

"This little plan you cooked up with Scott isn't fooling anyone, not me, not Jean."

"Oh good, well, now that we've cleared that up, get the hell out of here and let me try to go back to studying what you've just destroyed."

She kneeled down on the floor looking for the DNA samples. Logan watched her, fury pooling inside of him.

"Why the hell are you looking at Scott's DNA in the first place?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm studying his DNA, his mutation so I can hopefully help come up with a way to control the optic blasts from his eyes. I'm trying to help him learn to control the blasts so that he can look at someone with his real eyes again."

"You're wasting your-"

"Logan!" she said loudly, standing up. "If you don't get the hell out of my way and out of my face I swear to God-"

He grabbed her and kissed her harshly then. As his lips crushed against hers, she moaned a little at the pain and then felt him take her shoulders, then her waist in his strong hands as he deepened the kiss, aligning her body against the contours of his. His lips seared over hers, taking her breath and her mouth as his, doing what he wanted with it, forcing passion upon in her. When he tore his mouth from hers, her lipstick was smeared and half of it was on his mouth, and they were both breathless.

"You son of a bitch," she said under her breath. "How dare you do that to me?"

"What? I kissed you, Marie, in case you've forgotten we've done a lot more than kiss."

"Oh, I see. YOU are going to be the one who uses what we did against me. At a party when we were both high and drunk! So far you have come in here, demanded answers to questions that are none of your business, told me I was in love with you, told me I was doing a terrible job of playing this game you say Scott and I have concocted, destroyed property that wasn't yours and taken something that wasn't yours when you claim to be in love with another woman! Your kiss, THAT kiss, was inappropriate and demeaning to Jean."

"Oh and sleeping with me wasn't? That didn't seem to bother you as much."

She could've killed him.

"One more time, Logan, and I'll say it slowly. I was _**drunk**_. Was that inconsiderate of me since I'm Jean's friend? Absolutely, but at least I am not complicating the situation by trying to make it something more than it was. What the hell was that kiss for, Logan?"

He couldn't answer her. He didn't have an answer…an answer he liked anyway. Marie shook her head, realizing she was getting nowhere with him.

"Just get out of my sight, Logan. Just go."

"So are you going to end this little game of you and Scott falling in love, displaying it for all to see?"

She looked Logan straight in the eyes. Her gaze was cold and angry.

"As far as you're concerned Logan, I owe you nothing, and you owe nothing to me. But just for old times sake when we used to be able to talk about pretty much anything, there's a lot more that Scott and I are _**not **_displaying. The test results are going to be ready now and I need to study them. So go yell at someone else."

"You and Scott are pretending to be in love because of what's happening between me and Jean."

God, he had an ego.

"No," Marie said gently, though the hostility was evident in her voice. "But just like Jean moved on with you, Scott can move on also. And maybe if I'm lucky it'll be with me. You think Jean's the only woman he could ever love? Scott is beautiful and charming and I enjoy every minute with him, and I like the path we're taking."

She got the results and sat down, finishing her hamburger. He pulled up a chair and sat down beside her.

"So you're working your way to be a doctor of science," he said again.

"Mutant science," she corrected, skimming over the results and making little notes on the side. "As I said, I decided to pursue this field to help mutants, because not every mutation is a blessing and the more we understand the mutations, the more we can learn to control them and/or use them to our best advantage. Some kinds of mutations, like my own are not the best way to brighten our future. If most of the population had my mutation and never learned enough about it to control it as I have, the human species would cease to exist."

"So, what are you studying _**exactly**_?"

"I did neurological tests on a mutation to see if I can find the source, and then be able to help the mutant control it."

"On Scott," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes," she said simply, but said nothing more.

He got up, shoved the chair under the table, and stomped out.

~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That evening Marie climbed up on the roof to watch the sun set. She was surprised when Scott came up behind her, sat down and joined her.

"Hey, you," she smiled.

"Here, eat," he said, gesturing to a bucket of buffalo wings.

She giggled and took one, "Thanks," she said. "So what's up?"

"Nice view," he noted. "No one's going to bed for awhile, but the sunset will be gorgeous."

A student shouted up to Marie, waving.

"Hi, honey," Marie said, waving back.

"They really love you."

"Yeah, I'm very blessed," Marie said.

"So," Scott said. "How's life between you and Logan?"

She rolled her eyes and continued eating, unable to make eye contact with him.

"A little embarrassing for me, actually."

"Why? You were drunk."

"Well, that was gonna be my point. Could we please not talk about it?"

"You think Jean should know?"

"I don't know. I don't know how serious they are. It's not my place though because I told him I wouldn't hold it against him. So as far as I'm concerned, it never happened."

"Isn't that nearly impossible for a girl to pull off?" Scott teased.

Marie put her food down. "That's it," she said, grabbing Scott's arms and wrestling him down, holding him there, his wrists held down by her hands against the roof. She thought she had him until he shot up and pinned her down.

"Okay, _**okay**_, you win," she said, laughing.

He let her up and they shared a moment of laughter.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Anything."

"Xavier taught me to control my mutation. I'm now trying to specialize in that. Scott, let me help you. Let me help you learn to control the optic blasts, and then you'd be able to see me and anything else you wanted, without killing anyone. I really believe I can teach you the way Xavier taught me. I've been studying your mutation. I've…Scott I've been studying you. I want you to be the first."

Scott had harbored a suspicion that was what Marie had been up to, and was flattered in a way.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll do whatever you think I should…if I can get another kiss from you."

"Here? Scott, I'm eating buffalo wings and sitting on a roof."

He took the wings from her.

"Yeah, and your point is?" he asked.

She didn't want to tell him the real reason she was hesitating, that she'd enjoyed the last kiss a little too much. But she couldn't help but smile as he leaned in to kiss her and it was a kiss that quickly turned more passionate, his mouth attacking hers as he pushed her back down against the roof. She curled her arms around his back, arching herself into him, kissing him back. But then the little bit of ESP she had permanently absorbed from Xavier a while back kicked in, and her body filled up with fear. She tried to pull her lips free from Scott's.

"Scott," she murmured. "Scott!"

"What?" he said, above her.

She didn't know what it was, but she knew that it was for him, so she grabbed him and threw him off of her, only to feel as if something was shot at her as she screamed in terrible pain. Blood stained her shirt as she clutched her stomach in agony. She knew she was bleeding and she saw Scott zapping whoever or whatever it was that had hit her.

"Marie!" he said, above her. "God, are you all right?"

She could barely speak. "Be careful, Scott. When I'm wounded I can't control my skin, don't…don't touch me."

Scott slid his hand beneath her back and lower legs where her clothes covered her skin, and lifted her up. As he did so she inhaled a scream of pain.

"Sorry," he said, taking her as quickly as he could to safety.

Storm found Logan reading…something.  
"Logan, come on, it's Rogue."

"What happened?"

"She's hurt," Storm said, running back to the lab, Logan following.

"What happened to her?" Logan demanded, coming in to see Marie wounded in the bed.

"I'm okay," she said, through the terrible pain.

"Someone wounded her," Scott said. "Rogue, how did you know?"

She breathed in pain, trying to minimize it.

"Xavier's ESP, he transferred a small percentage to me when he touched me."

"She threw me off of her, so I assume whoever it was that injured her was trying to get to me."

"What the hell were you doing _**on**_ her?" Logan demanded.

Marie's gloved hand touched Logan. "Logan, it's okay. I think it was Mystique," she whispered.

"Why do you think that?" Jean asked.

"Because she was in Scott's form, she shot me with an imitated version of his optic blasts. I know you shot her back, Scott, but I don't think you killed her."

"She's going to be alright," Jean said, meeting Logan's gaze over Marie's head.

"Why is she wearing gloves?" Logan asked.

"Because when Rogue gets injured she is unable to control her skin."

"Meaning she needs more than ever to absorb someone else's powers," he retorted.

"Yes, but she's going to be fine, Logan."

"I'm alright, I promise all of you," Marie said.

"Can't you give her something for the pain?" Scott asked.

"Yes," Jean said, retrieving a morphine needle and inserting it into Marie's IV. "Okay, now Rogue needs to rest, so let's clear out."

"I need a minute with her," Logan said.

Jean sighed. "Alright, but just a minute."

Once Logan and Marie were alone, Marie laughed and then whimpered because it hurt.

"You're so overprotective of me, you always have been."

"So you risked your life for Scott?"

She gave him a look.

"Yes, like you and he and all of you risked your life for me. I knew something bad was going to happen and I didn't want him to be hurt so I threw him off of me as quickly as I could-"

"Yeah, I got the details the first time. Where did it happen?"

"On the roof."

"You were having sex with him on the roof in broad daylight?"

"What? No! And the sun had set," she said, about to defend herself, and then decided not to. "You know what? This conversation is not happening."

"Why not?"

"Because I—because I don't owe you any explanation, Logan. Now you're making me hurt even more because I'm raising my voice. Get out and I'll argue with you later."

"Oh, the hell you will," he said, pulling up a chair beside the bed.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her up, kissing her. She protested and fought but also felt the wound inside her rapidly healing itself, and it felt so good. But she knew she was making him hurt and smacked his head to get him off of her and he fell back in the chair. Her eyes blazed with fiery anger.

"Dammit, Logan, what the hell gives you the right? Might it _**ever**_ occur to you that I might want to live without you fixing everything for me all the time?"

He leaned back in the chair, a little woozy from gaining her pain.

"You know, your gratitude is unbelievable."

"No one asked you to play hero."

She hopped down off the bed and took his pulse to see how much she'd hurt him.

"Oh well excuse me, I didn't want you in pain and I wasn't gonna let you be if there was something I could do about it."

"Believe me Logan, as soon as you're out of pain I'm gonna bitch slap you into next week," she said, removing the IV from her wrist.

"Looking forward to it," he said.

That evening Marie sat on a swing, which she loved to do, and she flashed back to her first conversation with Logan.

"_So what kind of a name is Rogue?"_

_That was the first time he'd spoken to her without responding to a question of hers._

"_I don't know. What kind of a name is Wolverine?"_

_She saw him think about it, whether or not to respond, whether or not to tell her his real name._

"_My name's Logan."_

_Well, he was finally really speaking to her. This was progress._

"_Marie," she returned, and he gave her a look. She wasn't quite sure what it meant, but it was positive, and made her feel safe with him._

_She saw the glove compartment was still open and saw a small picture. It was of a woman, taken a long time ago. She picked it up._

"_Is this your wife?" she asked, which was obviously a wrong thing to do._

_He snatched it out of her hand and resorted back to being hard and angry._

"_Hey," he said, telling her to leave it alone._

"_She's pretty," Marie replied, trying to make up for anything unpleasant she might've brought up._

_His face was hard again, so she tried a different subject._

"_So how long have you known?"_

"_Known what?" he said with hostility._

"_That…you're like me?"_

"_I am not like you."_

"_No, you're just a regular, everyday, claw-guy-"_

"_Hey, kid, right now about the only thing you've done to endear yourself to me is get me into a fight, so, Rogue, if you don't mind, be quiet."_

_She remained quiet for about six seconds._

"_Were you gonna kill that guy?"_

"_I don't know. I was just playing it by ear."_

"_I wasn't trying to get you into a fight. I was trying to keep you from being stabbed."_

_He knew that. Of course he knew that. She hadn't done anything wrong. She was a kid on the run. He got that._

"_Look I know," he said. "But as you can see this hasn't been the best day for me, so my patience is low."_

"_Sorry, I know I've given you a hard time."_

_There was silence for a few moments. He knew she was shutting up because of him. But he didn't want to make her feel bad, despite the fact that his life was hell and she pointed that out to him._

"_So what is a kid like you doing out in the middle of nowhere on her own?"_

"_Looks like the same thing you are. Whatever I can to get by."_

_He knew he didn't have to ask where her parents were or why she wasn't with them. As the quietness began between them he heard her speak again._

_"You know you should wear your seatbelt…"_

Marie felt the cool breeze against her skin as she remembered another moment.

_"I'm sorry about…last night."_

_Under normal circumstances she might've thought that was the understatement of the century but she hurt him almost as bad so she wasn't about to complain._

_"Me too."_

_"You running again?"_

_"I heard the Professor was mad at me."_

_He frowned in confusion._

_"Who told you that?"_

_"A boy at school."_

_"Well, kid I can promise you that boy was wrong. The professor used his power to find you, that's how I knew you were here. He sent us to see what happened. I thought you were just upset because I…stabbed you."_

_"No, Bobby told me everyone was freaked out about what I did to you, and that the Professor was really angry with me abusing my powers."_

_"Hey, Rogue, I stabbed you, you were just defending yourself against me and keeping yourself alive, if anyone's to be blamed it's me. What were you doing there anyway?"_

_"I heard you and I knew you were having a bad dream. I tried to wake you up but it's a lot harder than you think to wake someone when you can't shake them."_

_Dear God what the hell did he think she was doing there?_

_"Never thought about it."_

_"Yeah you don't until you can't do it. You have no idea how much changes when you realize you kill with your touch."_

_"But Xavier understands that, and he wants you to have a life you can be proud of someday."_

_It finally dawned on her what he was saying._

_"You think I should go back."_

_"No I think you should follow your instincts."_

_Instincts? What instincts did she have? She was forever entrapped in this prison, this prison of skin and if she dared to leave it, it was at the cost of someone else, someone she cared about. What was her life ever going to be? She was locked up inside herself. How could he understand something like that?_

_Tears grew in her eyes as she heard David's thoughts inside her head._

_"The first boy I ever kissed…ended up in a coma for three weeks. I can still feel him, inside my head."_

_She watched as Logan struggled to understand her meaning, and then watched the understanding dawn in his eyes._

_"And it's the same with you."_

_She couldn't believe she'd told him that, but the tears were unstoppable now and slid down her cheeks. She wasn't meaning to cry like this but it hurt so badly and it angered her so much that she wanted to commit suicide sometimes. She didn't expect to feel his hand on her shoulder and she couldn't resist him pulling her into his arms. Even through the clothing, he was the first person to hold her in she didn't know how long. She felt his body heat travel into her, and she couldn't even express with words what it felt like. Having been deprived of contact of any kind for so long, she felt her heart stop clenching in pain only long enough to receive his warmth._

_"There's not many people that'll understand what you're going through. But I think this guy Xavier's one of them. He seems to…genuinely wanna help you. And that's a rare thing…for people like us."_

_He said like "us". He was telling her that she wasn't alone, that he was with her, that he was like her. She lifted herself up to face him, and as she was looking at him, there was a jerk and the train was starting. They both pulled back, almost as if they were pretending that their close moment had never happened. But that was okay…with both of them._

_"So what do you think? Give these geeks one more shot?"_

_She hesitated, he was holding her gaze whether she wanted him to or not._

_"Come on, I'll take care of you," he whispered to her._

_That was the only thing she had to hang onto at the moment. The only thing she could count on. She just wasn't sure if she could trust it yet._

_"You promise?"_

_"Yeah," he confirmed, and she believed him._

"What are you thinking about?"

Marie jumped in surprise and turned to see Logan.

"Sorry," he said, realizing he'd scared the hell out of her.

"It's okay," she said. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" he repeated.

"About us. About that day on the train when Magneto abducted me."

"What brought that up?"

"I don't know," she said. "I was just sitting here and memories of all kinds of things kinda…flowed into my head. Also you touched me so I absorbed some of your memories again, sorry about that. I can also smell quite well now, thanks."

He chuckled and settled himself into the swing beside her.

"So, you were thinking about the days you'd cover yourself from head to toe, huh?"

"Yeah, those were the days I hated more than anything I could ever dream of. I still do. But you told me to give these geeks one more shot and I did, and because of that, I'm where I am today. So I owe you for that. Thank you for everything you've done for me."

"Anytime, kid."

"You know, Logan, I'm not a kid anymore."

"You don't look it," he said, and she felt like his eyes were undressing her.

"So," she said, changing the subject. "Are you serious with Jean? And if you are, are you happy with her?"

"I'd like to think we're serious, she's still more or less hung up on what's his name. Especially since you've gotten with him."

"Really? Well, no offense, but it serves her right."

"So what is it about Scott, may I ask?" Logan said.

Rogue gave him a flirtatious smile. "What isn't there about Scott?"

"You sleeping with him?"

"You sleeping with Jean?" she shot back. "You know, since you touched me I have absorbed a bit of your personality, so don't mess with me now," she teased.

"Would you just answer the question?"

"Sure, if you do," she replied. "Why is it such a big deal to you who I sleep with?"

She was really starting to piss him off.

"No, I haven't slept with Jean yet."

"Thank you," Marie said. "I haven't slept with Scott yet."

"But you're gonna?"

She met his eyes. "You gonna sleep with Jean?"

"Why do you answer every question with a question?"

"Hey, I got your personality Wolverine, and not by choice. So, the woman who has your heart, are you going to take it to the next level?"

When he didn't answer she looked at him.

"How do you know I said that?" he asked.

She immediately felt embarrassment wash over her. She tore her eyes from his and swung higher.

"Whenever somebody touches me, I told you, I take a piece of their mind. I absorb some of them inside of me. I absorbed you and some of your memories."

"What the hell else did you absorb?"

"I don't know, just…memories. Thoughts. Like right about now, I can feel you inside my head."

"Rogue!" Jean shouted.

Marie turned around to see Jean.

"Hey," she said. "Sup, Jeannie?"

"You weren't in your hospital bed. Honey, you scared the hell out of me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Marie said. "Logan…touched me."

"Oh, great," Jean exclaimed. "Are you okay?" she asked Marie.

"Yep."

"What about you, Logan, you all right?"

"He's fine Madame MD, we're just having a chat. You want to join us?" Marie asked.

"No, I've got other patients but I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay, bye Jeannie," Marie said.

"You call her Jeannie?"

"Sometimes."

Logan relaxed, looking at the woman who was consuming more and more of his thoughts.

"I care about you, Marie, you know that. And I promised you that I'd take care of you. That job will never leave me. If you need me, tell me and I'm there."

She held out her hand to him, and he took it.

"Me too, forever."

~~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jean and Logan took a weekend off together and Marie was having a hard time convincing Scott to stay positive. Marie was hoping Logan would act like a typical guy and once he'd had Jean he would begin to lose interest. If not, she had to find a way to get Logan away from Jean or else she might fall for Scott bad enough that she might stop wanting Jean to intervene.

"Scott, let it go, just for now. Stop putting images into your mind that you don't need to put there. Just tell me what you want me to do," Rogue said, rubbing his shoulders.

"I have no idea," he replied.

"You wanna get really drunk?" she suggested.

"Sure," he sighed, depressed.

"Give me your hand, come on."

Within the hour they were just a bit beyond tipsy, and she was doing everything she could to make him laugh. When he held out his hand to her to dance, she took it.

"I never had a prom or anything, and the fact that we may be too drunk to move correctly is beyond the point," she said.

They swayed a bit with the music in the background and then the look in both their eyes changed, and she led him to another room. Before she knew it they were almost violently pulling each other's clothes off and she pulled him down on the bed, over her. She didn't hesitate or stop him when his thighs brushed against the bare skin of hers, when she put the condom on him or when he slid inside of her. She enjoyed the sensations as she felt him leave a piece of himself inside her, taking in a piece of her to keep forever.

She woke up in the night, the sheets were wrinkled and her hair was wild and messy. Scott woke up just long enough to pull her into his arms, and she feared what would happen tomorrow. Sensing that, he kissed her and told her not to worry. She fell asleep on his chest.

The next day Marie worked with him to help him learn to control the energy from his eyes. She made it easy. She made it almost like meditation. He relaxed and obeyed, but he wanted her again. He wanted her so badly that this process felt like torture. Her voice, her directions, made him wonder if it would ever work.

The hours passed and he felt a change in his body. He wondered if she'd done it but continued to follow her directions until she'd finished. When he felt her hands on his visor he stopped her.

"No, don't," he pleaded.

"Scott, let go," Marie whispered.

Neither Scott nor Marie heard the footsteps of Jean and Logan who stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what was happening. Jean held her breath; she knew Rogue had been working on this. _Please let it work_, she thought. It had been so long since she'd seen Scott's eyes.

"Scott, let go," Marie whispered seductively. "I want to see your eyes, let me, Scott."

He reluctantly moved his shaking hands, and he felt her remove the visor. His eyes were closed in fear. He couldn't hurt her, he wouldn't hurt her.

"Scott, look at me," Marie said softly. "Look at me," she commanded again, and he lifted his eyelids a little.

He saw the floor; he wasn't destroying it.

"Scott, I know what it means to fear that you'll kill the people you love the most, but I touched. I took that chance. So look at me, please. I need to see your eyes looking at mine."

His eyes did, and tears fell from hers. She smiled and cried at the same time. She'd managed to give him what had been given to her; control. He had the most incredible blue eyes she'd ever seen. And she was the first thing he saw, and they both knew that memory would last forever. His hands lunged forward for her face, and he kissed her passionately, a kiss she returned. Marie opened her eyes for an instant and saw Jean and Logan standing there. She pulled her lips free.

"Scott," she said, her eyes looking and Jean and Logan.

His eyes turned to see Jean, and he stood up out of the chair, seeing her for the first time with the naked eye in so many years. She cried and opened her arms to him, and he embraced her tightly. Jean held his face in her hands, and looked into his eyes. Rogue could see this moment between them becoming deep, and she walked over to Logan, took his hand, and pulled him from the room.

"Give them a minute," she whispered to Logan, taking a Kleenex and wiping her eyes.

"What…happened in there?" he said, bedazzled.

"I told you I was looking at his DNA, studying it. I found the mutation on chromosome number 8, and I studied it. It takes a degree of control just like my mutation does, and I've been working with him for a few weeks on this. And today I…gave him his own freedom."

Logan was amazed.

"That's incredible, Marie, dammit, I'm proud of you."

"I didn't do it, he did. I uh…didn't know you two would be back. How did it go?"

"It's over," he said.

"What's over?"

"Me and Jean."

Marie was shocked. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry," she said genuinely. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. We got there and we slept together but afterwards, she said it was a mistake."

"Jesus, Logan, I'm sorry. I know how much you were in love with her and I wish I had some words to make it…go away."

"It's alright," he said, shrugging it off and pretending to be a tough guy.

"Scott was her first love," Marie said. "I guess no matter what her feelings for you were, she couldn't ever completely let him go."

She wanted to smack herself after saying that.

"And I'm sorry, that didn't help one bit and made me sound like a selfish bitch."

She tried to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"Logan, let me go, Xavier needs me," she said.

"How do you know?"

"Because I can hear him inside my head; he needs me."

He let go of her arm, and his gaze made a wave of heat soar over her. She couldn't tear her eyes from his. She couldn't even tell if she was holding her breath or not. She felt like liquid. When Xavier spoke to her again she snapped back into reality.

"I gotta go," she said, and left.

"I am so proud of you, Rogue."

"Thank you," Marie said. "Professor, I thank you. You gave me a life, a life worth having, and you helped me feel I could give to others what had been given to me. You are my hero, you are the reason I am alive. Tell me what you need me to do."

"There's a young mutant woman who Sabretooth is following. He plans to kidnap her. I need you and Storm to stop him and rescue the young woman."

"I will."

"We will," Storm said, arriving. "Sorry I'm late. Rogue, you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go get our suits on."

After Storm and Marie put on their leather suits they flew off to Centreville, Virginia.

"Okay, so where is it?" Marie asked.

"Let's land over in that clearing. We'll find him. Rogue, take off your gloves, you may need to use them."

Marie shook her head. "No, I will not use that against anyone, no matter what."

"Rogue, it's your strongest weapon."

"I'm as strong as him now," Marie protested.

"Just do whatever you have to," Storm said.

They both landed and looked around.

"We need to find the girl," Storm said.

At that moment Sabretooth came flying out of the trees and threw himself on Storm, both of them crashing to the ground. Marie turned around and jumped on Sabretooth's back, pulling him off. He grabbed Marie and she kneed him in the groin. Storm got herself up and saw the girl. While Marie fought with Sabretooth, Storm ran over to the girl, putting her arms around her.

"It's gonna be okay. We're the good guys, just hang on."

Beneath Sabretooth, Marie fought him with everything in her. They were a match for strength but he was far more used to fighting than she was. He had fought before she even knew she was a mutant, possibly before she was born. But he had to work to keep her down, she was as brutal as she was ambitious, and she would not lose a fight. When his clawed hands tightened around her neck, cutting off circulation, she did everything she could to get him off of her, but he straddled her torso, making it impossible for her to use her legs against him. Storm's eyes went white as she saw Marie beneath him, but Mystique grabbed Storm's arm and distracted her from her mission.

The lightening she created missed Sabretooth, but Marie grabbed a rock to her side and bashed him in the head, knocking him off of her.

"Storm!" she cried, prepared to smack the hell out of Mystique but Sabretooth was up in an instant, and the next thing she knew her head collided harshly with a tree trunk, and she slid to the ground.

Pretending to be unconscious, Marie waited until Sabretooth had gotten close to her and she opened her eyes and kicked him in the balls. He growled in pain, and Rogue stood up and kicked him in the face, and then continued to beat the living crap out of him. Now what fueled her strength wasn't her ambition, but her fury.

"Storm," Marie said. "Use a bolt of lighting and let's take off."

Storm caught her breath, and then her eyes went white.

"Gladly."

Marie kicked Mystique in the stomach, freeing Storm to do her work.

Once they were both struck by Storm's lightening, Marie and Storm took the young woman back to the mansion under the X-Men's protection. Marie's hair was in a messy ponytail, her skin was flushed and she had a few bruises on her face and neck.

"Well, you look like you just had sex," Jubilee said and Marie laughed.

"I did no such thing."

"What did you do?" Logan said, entering the room.

"I beat the hell out of Sabretooth."

"Alone?"

God, would he ever stop seeing her as that seventeen year old?

"No," she replied calmly. "Storm was with me."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I do this every day, I'm an X-Man," Marie said.

"Marie, you still should've gone with more people," Logan said.

Marie let out an exasperated noise. "Logan, I'm fine. Come on, have a beer with me."

~~~~To Be Continued~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Scott had reunited with Jean; Marie had known that would happen. Marie knew it was right that it happened, but it still hurt a little. He came to her one night while she was smoking some marijuana on the roof.

"You, Rogue, breaking the law?"

"Hey, I'm a little depressed," she smiled. "You want some?"

"Nah," he said, sitting down beside her. "Marie, we have to talk."

"Look, Scott, you don't have to explain anything to me. You don't owe me anything."

"I owe you _**everything**_. How can you say that? Because of you I can see with the naked eye, because of you I have the love of my life back and because of your friendship and your loyalty and your constancy in my life, I have everything I've ever wanted again. The only thing that I can't have that I want…is you."

She looked up into his blue eyes.

"I didn't intend to fall in love with you," he said.

She sighed.

"Yeah, well I didn't intend to either, but every time you kissed me, I knew I felt too much. Or at least more than I should have."

Scott pushed a lock of her hair back, causing her to shiver. She sighed again.

"It's torture, life, you know that? You can only have one person, at a time at least. And I developed feelings for you that I can't explain or rationalize but I want you to know; I know you belong with Jean. I always did. And so did she. Scott, she went away with Logan, but she told him on their last day that this wasn't going to work, she left him, for you."

"She did?"

"Absolutely. She knew what she had with Logan was a very strong attraction, but nothing more."

"What about you?" he asked.

"What about me?"

"What do you have with Logan?"

"That depends on the day," she said. "I've learned that we have a connection but nothing more."

"Marie, you have an extremely deep connection with him. And I think you know you're in love with him."

"Of course I am," she said casually. "I've always had a piece of me that was in love with him, that I carried with me, but it's not a piece that can be made into something bigger. He has his life and I have mine, and there is no way for us to come together. We're too different."

"No you're not," Scott said. "You are the only one who really understands him, and I think he knows a part of you that the rest of us don't. Marie, don't push him away."

"Hey, I'm not gonna be the gushing little girl that made everyone think I had this enormous crush on him and that there was nothing else to me."

"We never thought that-"

"Of course you did. I heard Logan's thoughts and I heard Jean tell him that."

"She was jealous."

"Well obviously, but that doesn't mean she didn't truly think it."

"What's standing in your way? Your pride?"

"Everything!" she exclaimed. "How the hell could I ever make a life with him?"

"Marie, I know you, you have a bit of that wild spirit yourself. You like to be on the run and never stop moving but instead have experience."

"Yes, that's true. We have a connection that can never be broken, we share something we don't have with anyone else, and yes, there is love there, but love can't always end up in a fairytale ending."

"Well, then before he goes on the run again, go see him."

"I'm in the middle of getting high-"

"Marie," Scott said firmly. "If you don't, you'll regret it."

She closed her eyes and tears slipped down her cheeks.

"But then he'll have me again."

"What do you mean?"

Marie opened her eyes and looked at Scott.

"He always had me at goodbye," she said with tear-filled eyes.

"Logan?"

"Yeah, in here," he said.

He was packing. She didn't want to watch him pack.

"Uh, before you leave, would you come see me in the lab?"

"Absolutely. Still researching?"

She smiled. "Forever. Until I can give as much as I have in me."

"Marie, wait," he said.

She stopped and turned back around to face him.

"You wanted me to stop seeing you as a young girl and I do. I don't see that girl in front of me anymore, I see you, an incredible woman who has become something even more incredible. Because of her own strength."

She smiled, feeling her soul take in his beautiful words.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Logan, I think we should say goodbye here, because I need you to leave, because every time you do it hurts, so I need it done."

"Hey," he said, walking towards her, taking her upper arms in his strong hands. "Look at me," he said and she did. "I'm going to come back and visit. I'm pretty damned attached to all you, despite the fact that I never wanted to be attached to anything."

He said all of that like it was enough. It only hurt her more. Come back and _**visit**_? Was that all she was to him? Didn't he understand how deep their connection was? Was it really all inside her head?

"Logan, I have a connection with you that I don't have with anyone else. And maybe it's because you were the first person I could talk to after I ran away, maybe it's because you saved my life, maybe it's because I absorbed a piece of you inside of me that will be there forever, but I need you to know that I will always be a safe place for you. If you need me, I will always drop everything to be there for you the way you were for me."

"You're telling me I've got you if I ever need you?"

"Logan," she said, with moist eyes. "You _**have**_ had me. But only at goodbye."

**~~~~~End of Part 1~~~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

Part 2Chapter 8

Two years had passed when Logan pulled up to the gate of the mansion. He'd meant to stay in touch better but that was something he'd never been good at. He'd never had to be good at it until now. But he told Rogue he'd always take care of her and she'd made it clear that his presence meant something to her, and he respected that. It was also easier for him to pretend that he was doing this out of duty rather than to shut up and admit he cared this much for someone.

The gates opened and he parked his new truck. He walked into the mansion and saw the kids playing. That, in a way, was a comfort to see. He'd never been too big on kids but he had to admit, without them there wasn't much. His eyes were scanning the room until he heard someone shout his name.

"Logan!"

He turned to see Storm running up to him.

"Hey you," he smiled and hugged her. "How's my favorite weather forecaster?"

"Logan, something's happened."

"To Rogue?"

"Yes."

Fear swelled up inside of him. Worst case scenarios scrambled through his mind. _She wasn't dead. Please don't let that be what Storm says._

"Logan, she's pregnant."

Logan thought that would've been a relief to hear after what had been going through his mind, but instead it made him confused. Storm did not have a happy look on her face, so was it the baby?

"Something wrong with the baby?"

"Not that we see so far. Logan, the father, Rogue's husband, he died three weeks ago."

"She was married?"

"Yes."

"Jesus, is she alright?"

"No, not as alright as we'd like. Logan, last week we buried him. She hasn't cried one tear. She hasn't reacted at all. This death wasn't an accident and it sure as hell wasn't expected. He was ripped from her in an instant and she will not let herself react."

"Well, maybe she cries in private."

Storm shook her head. "No, Jean or Xavier would know that. She's pale and weak and she's burying it all and Logan, you have to help her. We cannot reach her, no matter what."

"What do you want me to do?"

"If she doesn't let it out, she could do a hell of a lot more damage to herself and to her child than she will admit to. I don't even know if she's let it sink it yet. I don't know if she's even allowing herself to be fully aware of what's happened."

"Where is she?"

Storm's eyes left his and went to Marie, who just walked in the main hallway of the mansion, removing her shoes. It was when she finished that she looked up and saw him. He walked towards her quickly, and reaching her he pulled her into a warm, secure, frantic embrace. She was surprised slightly, and slowly hugged him back.

"It's okay, Logan, I'm fine, everything's going to be fine."

She pulled away from him casually, her eyes not meeting his.

"Dammit, Marie…I'm so sorry."

She smiled politely. "I know, thank you."

"So I hear you're going to be a mother," he said, trying to look on the brighter part of this whole thing.

"Yeah, maybe," she said.

"Maybe?"

"I'll have to see. I'm going to run some tests on him or her first."

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, we'll talk about it later. How have the last two years been for you?"

"Not as exciting as yours. Are you craving anything weird yet that you'd like me to fix you?"

"No, not yet," she said.

Her eyes met with his, but he had never seen them so empty, so vacant.

"Marie, please, let me do something. You know how I get when I feel powerless."

"I'm fine, believe me, I'm fine. These things happen, particularly in the line of life Seth and I were in. We're X-Men, we risk our lives daily to protect those less powerful than we are and sometimes bad things happen. We all knew that coming in, I knew it. He knew it. And we both stayed in this together."

That was way too rational a response. Logan was agreeing with Storm. Marie wasn't telling the truth about her feelings at all.

"So how long were you married?"

"Twelve weeks."

"And how pregnant are you?"

"Ten."

"Wow. That was quick."

"You have no idea," she said, and for the first time he saw a real smile from her memories.

Logan tipped Marie's chin up so she looked at him. Her eyes were so incredibly lifeless. It almost frightened him.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"This morning."

"Okay, well, the baby's hungry, come on, you get to try some of my famous world class terrible food," he said, putting an arm around her and guiding her to the kitchen.

The next morning when Logan woke up and joined the rest of the gang, Marie wasn't there. When he approached his fellow X-Men, they were talking about her.

"Is she really that bad off?" he interrupted.

"Yeah, considering she's been acting like a zombie and we can't find her," Scott said.

"Scott," Xavier said. "I'll use Cerebro, I'm sure she's alright."

When Xavier came out of the large, round room, he told Logan she was at the nearest ocean to them. They all agreed that he should go and talk to her. He was out the door before they finished the sentence. Getting into his truck, Scott stopped him from shutting the door.

"Hang on, Logan."

"What?" Logan said.

"Man, lose the attitude. Have you made any progress?"

"No, she is completely in denial about everything. You're right. I tried holding her, I tried joking with her, I tried listening, I even tried to get her to at least talk about what happened. She is so deep in this that I'm running out of ideas."

"Well you've gotta think of something; the rest of us have tried everything we can think of. We have tried to distract her by talking about her baby, by trying to make her laugh, and the only thing we've gained is an occasional polite smile and the lying words saying I'm alright."

"What do you suggest I do?"

"You could use the other talents you so faithfully enjoy," Scott said with hostility.

"What? You're suggesting I sleep with her?"

"I am suggesting you find a way for her to react to something. For you to find some way for her to let the anger out, to let her pain out, to let what she's really feeling out. Get her to react to something."

"Yeah, well what if she slaps my face."

"Well, you've probably had that happen to you before, and if you make her angry, that'll be fantastic. Keep her angry until she lets it out, until she finally cries or screams because if she doesn't, she is going to stop taking care of herself and that will be more harmful to her now that she's pregnant and if she doesn't start living again, she's going to stop living, for real."

"Why don't you just go worry about Jean and I'll take care of Marie? I've been around way longer than you, pal."

"Oh really? I've been with her for ten years. I have been with her, every day for ten years. I watched her grow up. I watched her become an X-Man. I watched her fall in love and watched her lose the man she loved. Look, Logan, I don't know if you're smart enough to be in love with her, but I know you love her, so just go. Help her like you said you always would."

Logan got the picture, and he slammed the truck door and sped off.

Reaching the ocean, which was surrounded by woods, Logan got out of the truck and went up the slope to the sand, and saw her. The breeze blew her hair slightly, and she sat in the sand, her back leaning up against a large rock. The ocean waves were loud as she stared into the distance. There was a blanket spread out directly beside her on the sand.

When his hand touched her shoulder, she saw it and turned her head quickly, gasping for a moment in happiness, but when she saw it was him, her eyes showed disappointment. That was something in her eyes Logan never expected to see. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Sorry," she said.

"You thought I was Seth?"

She closed her eyes. "For a minute I thought maybe, but it was stupid. It was wishful thinking."

"You're allowed that, you know."

Her eyes returned to the endless waves. He knelt down beside her, sitting on another rock. He watched her. She was still, her face expressionless and yet so full of the pain she was holding in. He wondered if she was even breathing, she was so still.

"Marie?"

"Yeah? I'm sorry. I'm being rude. Did they send you to check on me or is this just you coming to track me down?" she teased.

"Both, but actually I was on my way out to find you even if they hadn't been worried."

"I'm really okay," she said. "I just like to come out here sometimes and breathe."

"It doesn't look like you're really breathing."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. How did he die?"

Her eyes didn't turn to him when she spoke. Her voice was soft and empty.

"In the line of fire. Sabretooth had a knife and was headed for me, Storm tried to intercept but she wasn't fast enough and Sabretooth lunged at me and Seth stepped in front of me. At that point though I was still in danger, Sabretooth was still coming at me. Storm struck him finally but he'd stabbed my hands and they were bleeding. I was hysterical of course, trying to hold Seth in my hands and find a way to keep him alive but we had to leave at that minute. Storm called for backup to retrieve his body but I refused to leave. Scott had to drag me and I collapsed and he caught me and carried me to safety. If he hadn't done that, I don't know what I would've done."

Though he didn't need another 'Scott is the hero of the world' line, he was surprised that she said it without any emotion. She told it like a newswoman.

"Marie, you're not telling me what happened."

Her face turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"You've detached yourself from the situation. There's no emotion in what you're telling me."

"People grieve in different ways, Logan."

"And some people don't grieve at all, they bury the pain and the pain takes over their lives."

She wasn't going to sit and listen to this.

"Logan, don't. If you're going to lecture me, just go. I'm not a child and I don't need to be told how to handle things."

She stood up and began to walk off the beach but he grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"What?" she demanded. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"I want you to stop being this person with no emotion and I want you to be Marie."

"Marie?" she repeated with a hint of anger in her voice. She laughed bitterly. "Marie's dead. She died a long time ago. She doesn't exist anymore."

"Yes, she does," he said back to her.

"No, Marie's dead along with everything else good in my life, let go of me," she said.

"She's only dead because you've killed her, no one else."

"Logan, let go of me, don't do this to me right now, I'm serious."

"Then when would be an appropriate time?"

"What do you want from me?" she shouted. "You want me to cry? To grieve? Why the hell do all of you get to decide when I'm feeling enough? You don't think I'm in pain? You don't think I'm FEELING it?"

"You're refusing to feel it!"

"Oh, and coming from the king about being honest with his feelings, why don't you educate me? You're the one who walks around without emotion, searching for something that you will NEVER find!" she said, her eyes flashing with fury. "You spend all your time searching for something that even if by some miracle, you did find, wouldn't change anything. It's been decades since you have had anything you remember, and it's gone, Logan. So what you do now is you do meaningless, stupid things to make money while you sleep with whoever's there at the moment and fall in love with women you know you can never have. Don't tell me how to live. I have lived. I've been living."

She was going straight for the kill, giving him the brutal, ugly truth in hopes of hurting him as much as he wanted her to hurt.

"Don't I know it," he replied coldly.

"You just pop back into my life whenever you feel like it and then you act like you have some authority over me. Jesus Christ, Logan, you asked how Bobby and I had sex for God's sake."

"Like you even reacted," he shot back, now just as angry.

"Was that what you were trying to get me to do? React? Like it's any of your damn business in the first place? You act as though I've never had anything without you by my side. I have Logan! So stop trying to save me because now there is nothing to save."

Instead of letting go of her arm he grabbed the other one so she was forced to face him.

"There's plenty to save! You're not the one who's dead, so you need to stop living as if you are!"

She was matching his anger finally, and she tried to back away but his hands encased her arms like thick iron bands.

"Look, I had my happiness, I was lucky to have it, now complications may or may not allow me to have this child but I will not be told by someone like you how to grieve."

"What does that mean? Someone like me? Some feelingless monster?"

"No, that's just how you present yourself, but I know you feel. When you touched me, I took you in and I know you better than you think I do. I've seen through your eyes, Logan. Sometimes it's so bad that when you're in pain, I physically feel it. So I know that you feel, but I also know that you think you have this authority over me and I swear to God, if you don't let go of me-"

"What?" he said, shaking her harshly. "You'll get angry at me? What the hell do you think I'm trying to get you to do? I'm trying to get you to let it out, express something, because if you don't, if you don't let it out, you're gonna kill yourself!"

"No!" she protested frantically. "If I let it out, THAT will kill me Logan, you have no idea what's inside me and what will happen if I lose it and I will not let you make me hurt myself-"

"So you think that keeping this inside is healthy? You think not allowing yourself some grief and some goddamn tears is the way to deal with something like this? If you don't find a way to live again it will be far more dangerous to your baby than all the screams and sobs you can let out! You are stronger than you give yourself credit for, so for God's sakes, feel the pain, because until you feel it, you will never be able to let it go!"

The part of her that was fighting physically with him met with the part of her that ached inside so deeply she'd frozen herself to remain what she believed was stable. The pulling back and forth was using up strength that she didn't have.

"Alright, stop!" she whispered.

He did, taking her wrists and pulling her to him for as much of an embrace as she would allow. She let him hold her against him, but her wrists were in one of his hands and she was overlooking his shoulder, her eyes on the ocean. The faintest hint of tears was in her eyes, but her face was still. She breathed like she was in physical pain, and he knew she was fighting with herself not to feel anything, but was finally losing the battle. Then she pulled back, looking at him, her eyes wide with anger as well as desperation.

"I can't do this," she told him. "I don't know how to do this, stop please trying to make me do something when I don't know if I can survive it."

The fury left her eyes and was replaced with desperation.

"Please, Logan, please, I'm scared. I don't know how to do this, I've never had to do anything like this before and I can't cry because if I cry I'll never _**stop**_ crying."

She closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing.

"Yes, you will," he told her.

"Logan, please don't make me do this. I will fall so far I won't be able to pull myself back up-"

"Then I'll pull you."

She felt herself breaking from the inside out and still tried to prevent it as best she could.

"Logan I swear I'll never ask you for anything again but please PLEASE let go of me and don't make me feel something I can't handle. This isn't about me anymore, I have a child and I have to be what it needs, not what I need-"

"Your child needs you to be okay, and you're not. You're a long way from okay-"

"Listen to me, please, I will never be okay. I will never be anything I can recognize as okay, but I will still breathe for the baby. There is no me anymore. There is a sliver of a person who used to be something whole, but she doesn't and will never exist again, so don't make me lose more than I've already lost. I can't lose anymore."

Her words were killing them because she so sincerely meant them. Her eyes were terrified and pleading like she was a child. She had never begged for anything so insistently in her life.

"Don't you think I'd give anything to be whole again? It's not just Seth, it's not just what I am or what I've been, things have happened to me that no one knows, and I can never bring them up. I can never let those memories surface, and I can never let my pain surface because it will swallow me whole and I will do anything to escape it, _**anything**_."

She truly believed everything she was saying, and it was terrifying him that maybe she was right. Maybe she knew her limits and maybe this was it. This was all that was left of her. Should he push her? And if he did would she completely break apart and disintegrate? She was held so tightly in his hands, so much so she couldn't break free, and her eyes were begging him to let her go. Her eyes were staring at him, with love and fear and pain, and unable to stop himself and without any warning, he yanked her closer and crushed his lips harshly over hers.

Once he made contact with her mouth, his hands left her wrists and cupped her face, deepening the incredibly intense kisses that at first hurt her lips and her whimpers made that evident. But once he'd captured her lips with his, he kissed her over and over, giving her no escape and nothing else to do but accept the kisses and return them. He forced her lips apart brutally with his tongue, suckled intensely on her lower lip before flicking his tongue lightly in her mouth to draw her close. She hadn't expected this and was unprepared for the intensity of the possession that was taking over her. Her hands were at her sides, not knowing where to go.

He kissed her slowly now. He nibbled at her mouth from corner to corner, turning her pink lips to a deep rose. His lips parted and brushed against hers, refusing to stop the kissing until she responded.

Exhausted, in pain, and having him hold her and breathe her in like this, taking her in, was a momentary break from the pain, a distraction - a wonderful distraction. Unprepared, she didn't immediately respond but she adjusted to his aggressive, passionate lips plundering hers. When the motions slowed yet deepened, her hands found his shoulders and she let him take her mind from the pain and enter it into the feeling of him sweeping his mouth across hers in an expressive and exhausting worship. His fingers probed at her neck, then dove into her thick hair, coaxing a moan of response from her as her lips opened to seek his. She felt like he was over her and inside of her and diving faster and faster, weakening her and she was allowing herself to be in his hands and his control because she no longer had the strength. The only thing she was feeling now was the aching for him to complete what he had started. His mouth covered and molded hers, taking her breath as he gave her his. Their tongues met and melded, each intent on tasting the other as deeply as possible.

During the deep kissing a spark of memory fluttered into her brain and her eyes flew open as she tore her mouth from his.  
"Oh my God," she said, sounding ashamed, moving away from him though it hurt to do so.

She covered her passion-swollen lips with her hand and wiped away the memory of the kiss as best she could, kneeling in the sand. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"What the hell was I doing," she whispered to herself, trying to rid her mind and body of the passion she'd just experienced.

"You were for two seconds allowing yourself to forget all the crap that's happened to you. You were allowing me to feed you whatever strength I've got."

She exhaled, angry that she'd done that. She was feeling everything from anger to embarrassment to hating herself for not wanting to have pulled away from him. She breathed out her anger and tears of frustration formed in her eyes as she covered her face with her hands, making viscous sounds of anger at herself until she seemed to hurt herself and she placed a hand over her stomach.

"It's okay," she whispered, taking deep breaths. "It's okay, baby," she said softly.

Then she got up leaving but again he stopped her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm leaving!"

"Oh the hell you are! Why, are you in pain? Is it your baby?"

"No, my baby's fine, sometimes though the stress and all the…emotion gets uncomfortable and I need to take a few deep breaths."

"Then you're not going anywhere. You don't get to run from me-"

"I'm not running from you. I'm leaving because I don't want to do anything else as STUPID as what I just did, Logan."

"It wasn't stupid, and that's what the problem is, isn't it? You can't stand to lose control, can you?"

"Does it occur to you that maybe it's because my husband JUST died? Logan, I'm a person, give me a little credit here."

"He's never coming back!" he shouted at her, hoping that maybe that would sink in. "Marie, he's dead, acknowledge that, scream at me, shout, curse the Gods but for God's sake, let it out."

She stopped fighting and exhaled, it was a sign of surrendering.

"Would you let my hands go?" she asked him. "I won't leave, alright? Just let my hands go, you're cutting off circulation."

"Alright," he said gently, letting them go. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

She went back to the rock she'd been sitting on, and looked out at the endless water. He saw tears streaming down her cheeks, but there was no expression on her face. He came over in front of her and kneeled down in the sand, taking her hands.

"What am I crying about?" she laughed sadly.

"You tell me."

"I don't know, it's not Seth, I guess I'm just…I don't know," she said, wiping them. "I guess you broke me a bit. You remember when we were all in Bobby's house?"

"Oh yes. Still don't know why the kid froze my hand though."

"He was jealous."

"Of what?"

"Of the fact that you got to play hero every three seconds and save my life. And he was a bit intimidated by that."

She shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"Not really. I don't know what I am, other than lost."

"Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Just hold my hands like you are. Thank you. I know you're trying to help me but I don't really know what to do for myself. But I know you're doing too much for me right now."

He saw the tears gather in her eyes and he saw her smack her lips together to try to maintain control. He reached for her and slipped his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her face down to his, her forehead meeting his.

"It's okay, cry," he said to her. Then he reached for her back and he pulled her off the rock and onto the sand and into his arms. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and rested her head against him, letting the tears fall and extremely softly, she cried. "I promise you, piece by piece it will stop hurting a little less each time."

"What was that kiss?" she whispered as he held her against him, rocking her gently.

"Partly because you were seriously pissing me off and also because I wanted you to put the pain somewhere, even if it was into that kiss."

She chuckled as the tears fell, at how much he was feeling sorry for her and how much she didn't want that.

"I intend to hold you until _**I **_think it's not necessary."

She felt his strong arms around her, his fingers pulling her hair back so the strands wouldn't stick to her tear-stained cheeks. She smiled.

"Oh and what makes it you who gets to decide when it's necessary?"

"Instinct."

"You didn't answer the question about the kiss. You told me why, but not what it was. But I know what it was. Logan, you don't have to have sex with me to try to make me feel better."

Is that what she thought he was doing? How did she always nail what he was thinking? Well, partly what he was thinking. But she wasn't some charity project for God's sake. He turned her so she faced him more. Her eyes were closed, her head ducked slightly in tears.

"My motives were far more selfish than that," he said, leaning down to touch her lips gently with his.

Marie stopped crying when he kissed her. His hands were on her neck, tilting her head up a bit to deepen the kiss. Her hands gently went over his, and ever so slowly she kissed him back, but the crying started again, and she cried into the kiss. Long, slow, delicious open kisses proceeded, his tongue sliding against hers, tasting her, and he brushed his fingers over her face, slipping an arm around her, drawing her closer to him. His lips played with hers in a teasing rhythm for a while before pressing hungrily to her again, exploring the inner recesses of her mouth.

"Logan," she whispered, tears in her throat, and she was telling him she wasn't going to be able to stop crying through this.

"I know," he said back to her, tilting her head back so he could ravage her neck with his mouth.

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on what he was making her feel instead of the incredible losses she'd just been through. She reached her hands to his face, then slid up and ran her fingers through his hair. Marie sucked in a breath when she felt the cold air against her skin as he gently pushed her jacket off. Sliding his hands back up her arms to her bare shoulders, he pulled the straps of her top down her shoulders, leaning in to kiss her again, discovering no bra beneath the black material of her blouse. His lips trailed down her neck to the soft swell of her breasts, and he nipped at the pulsating flesh, lashing his tongue over each curve and valley as she tilted her head back in abandon. His face was in her cleavage and she cupped the back of his head with her hand, holding him against her, feeling the tantalizing sparks traveling through her.

"Logan, don't stop," she murmured against his mouth.

"No intention of that," he returned, sending a shiver down her spine.

Engulfing his lips with hers, she curled her arms around him, examining the toned muscles of his back, her mouth opening to him completely. Marie sobbed her tears, and felt him forcefully holding her face in one hand while using the other to grip her back and pull her over him as he pushed her back against the rock for support. She matched his passion and his determination, cupping his face in her hands, the straps to her shirt were loose on her shoulders as her mouth cascaded against his, and this time it was her forcing him to meet her passion and her deliverance. She felt one of his hands slide down slowly from her neck, inch by inch, to her breasts. Through the material of her black blouse he cupped them and felt them, teasing them. His hand kneaded her breast between his fingers, gently caressing her nipple until it tightened and the kiss became more sexual. She opened her mouth automatically, giving him more access to her. He took a handful of her hair, slowly pulling on it so she was forced to tilt her head back as he placed kisses on her neck. Marie felt him slip his fingers beneath the straps of her shirt, pulling them down over her shoulders and arms, prepared to push the entire shirt down to her waist.

"Would you just take it off me?" she whispered, then pulled back with a laugh as he pulled the shirt off her. "Kiss me," she commanded.

Her hair was in a messy ponytail that was getting on her nerves, so when she gripped Logan's chin and tilted his mouth up to meet hers, she used her other hand to pull out the offending hair band. She now had nothing covering her body from the waist up. The tears were still with her but were being cast aside by the ache inside her that he was creating. His hands trailed to her shoulders, feeling her glorious skin as she crushed his lips and nibbled ruthlessly on them.

He was kissing her chin now, whispering to her small words she could barely hear, but it didn't matter, she put every feeling inside of her into this touch, this connection, this one moment in time, instead of the grief. Logan nibbled his way up the side of her jawbone to her ear, and touching his lips to the closed lids of her eyes, licking them shut as he relished in the feel of her hands tangling in his hair. She was straddling his hips, sitting on his lap, kissing him from above. Her breasts were crushed up against his chest as tears streamed down her face. She breathed a little heavier as the deep, open kissing advanced. He was possessively stroking the skin of her stomach, and she felt butterflies as her skin fluttered beneath his fingers.

Suddenly he pushed her mouth from his and she opened her eyes in shock, staring at him. He had one hand in the small of her back, to keep her body over his, and the other behind her neck as he looked at her. Her bruised lips instantly craved what had just been taken from her, and her dazed eyes focused on him, trying to figure out why he was staring at her.

Then she knew.

She stared back, her eyes exploring his, wanting to know more of him. She reached her hand out to touch his face, outlining his lips, and then caressing his cheek.

"Tell me who you are, Logan," she whispered, really wanting him to tell her what she already knew.

"Even when I don't know, you know," he replied, his breath uneven and shallow.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

She got her answer pretty quickly when he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up, pushing her back against the blanket, attacking her again. His hands inched up and covered her bare breasts, cupping them and massaging them gently as he rained kisses along her face and neck. She raised her body against his as she lifted his shirt off of him, and then went to his jeans, undoing the buttons. She could feel his hands on her, covering her. Marie turned her head to the side to fully feel his mouth on her skin and press herself up against him as his wet mouth bathed her breasts with his tongue. Then he raised himself over her, turning her face back to his. She moaned into his mouth as her sensitive nipples were subjected to one last round of torture before he released her. His hands moved up and down her stomach again, holding her close to his body as he kissed her lips.

Logan reluctantly broke the kiss and traveled down her body, and with her assistance removed the rest of her clothing. Running his hands along the smooth skin of her legs, feeling the lush curves of her hips and passing over the tops of her thighs, he was like a sculptor evening his work. Marie felt herself sink beneath him, wanting him. She needed him to taste her, she needed him to feel her, touch her, to brush her between his fingers.

Her fingers wound in his hair urging him lower, wanting him, needing him to taste her. Using his hands to gently nudge her legs apart a little, he finally allowed his tongue to access her opening. She arched a little in response to the sudden contact, her eyes flying open in the shock of how good it felt. He took a few long tastes of her, sampling her flavor. She arched more, giving him greater access to her source of her hunger. He dipped his tongue once more into her, deeper, his tongue fluttering inside her, and with a final kiss he pulled away.

She thought he was stopping but instead he grasped her hips he pulled her down onto his face. His lips and tongue spread her open, settling on her throbbing center, lapping up her essence, tugging her core into his mouth for a quick, hard suckle before releasing it and bathing his tongue along the securing folds. Rogue could feel her orgasm building from across her back up her spine and she wanted the release, wanted to feel the sensations travel through her body so she could then hold him in her arms and feel him against her, with her, surrounding her.

Finally she felt her shuddering release, and she reached for him, pulling him over her, turning him so they were both on their sides. She finished ridding him of his jeans and finally felt him inside her again, inside her completely. She gripped his shoulders and arched herself against him, opening herself to take him in as far as she could. The strokes were long and deep. She continued to meet his passion, to give him everything she had. As she felt her body nearing to her climax, she reached for his mouth and brought it down to hers. He shoved his tongue into her mouth urgently and Marie grabbed his back with both hands, pressing against his moist skin to take in all of him deeply. When he pushed into her she arched against him and they obtained their shattering climaxes together.

~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

His hand was on her bare hip. Her eyes opened.

"Logan!" she said.

"What?" he said groggily.

"Get up and get dressed before a family of seven comes out here to play Frisbee or something," she said, sitting up and putting her clothes back on as fast as she could.

He sat up and did the same, though he cared a hell of a lot less about that than she did.

"How'd you get here?" he asked.

"Flew."

"Good, you're riding back with me."

Putting her shoes back on, she noticed her engagement and wedding ring on her finger and stopped. Staring at it, she wondered what she should feel at this exact moment. She felt a lot of things but couldn't process them. Logan saw what she was looking at and it stabbed at him. He wanted to distract her and make her think only of him even though he knew that was incredibly selfish right now. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's get out of here," he said and she nodded, agreeing.

They walked off the beach to his truck and began driving. She was silent for most of the drive until he saw her take off her wedding ring and hold it in her hands, leaning forward so the sun came down on it. She was studying it. After staring at it intensely for a few minutes he saw her, out of the corner of his eye, slip it back on her finger safely.

"You asked what you could do to help me," Marie stated. "Would you do one more thing for me?"

"Anything, name it."

"Be there with me when I do the tests on my baby to see if I'm going to have it."

"Yeah, I was meaning to ask you about that. What do you mean _**if**_ you're going to have it? I thought you wanted a baby."

Marie leaned back in her seat, exhausted.

"I wasn't trying to get pregnant, Logan. I was on birth control. I never wanted any children."

"You're so good with them, though."

"I love them, don't get me wrong, and as long as they're not mine I will take care of them till my dying breath."

"Marie, you're losing me here."

"I never wanted children born of my body because I never wanted to pass down my mutation. And the tests I'm going to ask Jean to run are risky but much more conclusive than an amniocentesis. I'll be able to tell what my baby's mutation, if any will be. And if this baby has mine, I'm not going to bring it into this world. Now you can preach about all the reasons why that's wrong, but it's my choice, and that is my choice."

"You mean had you not gotten control of your mutation, you would've preferred to never live?"

Marie nodded slightly. "Pretty much," she answered. "One can never assume they know what it feels like to kill everyone you touch, and there is no life in that. I don't want my child to go through what I did. And Logan, when I told you how I gained control of my mutation, I left out one very big thing. I was abducted when I was twenty-three, missing for several weeks, and when I was returned, because of what they had done to me I was in a coma for twenty-two months. When I awoke, I was completely healthy again, and I went back to the way my life had been, trying not to dwell on the fact that I lost two years of my life."

She'd lost twenty-two months of her life? And no one told him about this? He would've rushed back to the mansion in a heartbeat.

"So, how did you help Scott?" he asked.

"Scott once had the ability to control his eyes, it was only in later years did he lose that ability. So yes, I have a way in which I can train a person to control their mutation the way some specialists can teach a person how to control their blood pressure and heart rate, but it doesn't always work."

"So you think that you might not be able to teach your own child how to control the mutation?"

"Yeah, exactly. But the good news is if my baby doesn't have my mutation, then it'll be less likely for his or her children to pass that down."

He didn't reply for a minute and she feared he might think she was doing something terrible. It wasn't that she would normally mind if they had a difference of opinion but right now she really, really needed him, whether he agreed with her or not.

"Marie?"

She looked at him and slowly said, "Yeah?"

"You don't ever have to ask, I will always be there."

"Rogue, are you _**sure**_ you want to do this?" Jean asked.

"How many times are you going to ask that question, Jean, YES, I am sure. Please, Jean."

Jean sighed, defeated. "Alright, Rogue, lean back and I'll do the tests. It's not going to be comfortable."

"I know, but please, just do it."

Forty-seven minutes later, Marie, Jean, and Logan were all looking at the screen. Marie was still on her back, her stomach exposed, and Logan sat in a chair beside her. Jean stood next to the screen, about to explain it to them.

"Just tell me, Jean, please don't prolong this. Does my baby have my mutation?"

Marie's eyes were wide and nervous and waiting for the one word that would define her future.

"No," Jean said, and Marie closed her eyes in happiness, lying back down flat, her hand on her stomach, crying happy tears.

"Oh, thank God," she cried.

Jean came over to Marie and took her hand.

"Rogue, don't cry. Remember, the embryonic sac is very delicate right now because of the tests, you need to be as still as possible."

"You're right," Marie said, tears streaming down her face. Marie sucked in a breath, stopped crying, and then proceeded with slow, even breaths. "Thank you, Jean. Thank you for giving me the best news I could ever hope for."

"It's all right, shhh. Let's go over some other things. Do you want to know the sex?"

"Of course!" Marie said.

"Alright, just stay lying completely on your back, okay?"

"What is it?" she persisted.

"It's a girl."

Marie's heart stopped in happiness, a single tear fell from her eye. A daughter.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna have a daughter," she exclaimed softly.

Jean smiled, so happy for Marie, and so excited for her.

"Let me show her to you," Jean said, doing the ultrasound on Marie's stomach.

Marie lifted her head up just enough to be able to see her baby upright. She'd seen this type of picture a hundred times on television, but something about that really being inside of her made it magical.

"Jean, I didn't want to tell anybody this but I was really hoping for a girl," Marie cried, wiping her tears with her fingers.

"You've got her," Jean said.

"My God, there she is, she's so beautiful," Marie expressed. "Jean, what's her mutation? Or does she even have one?"

"Yes, she does. It looks like more than one. It looks like she caught both your obtained mutation and Seth's natural one, the ability to fly."

Marie looked up. "Seth, we've got a baby girl, she's got your gift. She's going to be fine, our daughter's gonna be fine," she whispered and Logan wished Marie didn't feel so alone without him.

"Hey," Logan said, taking Marie's hand. "He knows and he's with you, okay?"

"I know."

"And it also looks like she has some neurological powers. I cannot quite read what it is her mind can do, but her mind does have some extra sensory perception and possibly something she might be able to control."

"What, like read minds or control the weather?" Logan asked.

"Something along those lines, yes. I'm not sure what she can control or what her exact gift is, but she has one."

"Does she…look human? Are there any mutations in her that make her look different from normal human beings?"

"She looks like she's going to be pretty normal," Jean smiled.

Marie exhaled, relieved. "I just never wanted her to be made fun of or kept from being accepted in the world. That would hurt her so badly. I didn't want to ever put anyone in that place."

"I know," Jean says. "No one wants their child to have to go through what most mutants have. But it looks like your baby girl's going to have great gifts and a lot of beauty and a lot of love. Every X-Men's going to be like another aunt or uncle."

Marie began to sit up. "I'm so relieved and so happy-"

"Whoa, whoa," Jean said, coming over to Marie. "Don't sit up. You need to remain still for about forty minutes. These tests were very invasive and there is about a twenty percent chance that you could have a spontaneous abortion."

Marie nodded in understanding. "Alright."

"Here, sip this," Jean said, giving her a gentle medication to help strengthen the baby's chances.

After Jean left, Logan stayed with Marie. He slipped her hands into his.

"How do you feel?"

"Happy, relieved, scared, excited, pick one."

"I still can't believe you're going to have a baby."

"Neither can I."

"Does Jean have kids?"

"Yep. She and Scott have a daughter, Eileen. She's the princess of all the X-Men. It's like she has ten parents."

Then she realized why he asked and she turned her head to face him.

"That bother you?" she asked.

He sighed. "No, I'm glad they're happy."

"Really?" she asked.

He gave her the look. "Really," he confirmed. "Besides, I think your baby's going to do the same. Any possible names come to mind?"

She thought a minute. It was hard for her to face him while he was right beside her and she was flat on her back, so she looked back up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to name her a really weird name like rock stars name their kids."

"Like what?"

"Ocean," Marie said.

"Ocean, interesting."

"It's where I go to feel closest to being whole, and she will make me whole, so I want to name her that."

"You want to give her your name as a middle name? Marie?"

"No, not quite. Ocean Marie would be like Ocean Marine. God, what the hell goes with Ocean? Well lemme think. Seth's mother was Elizabeth, and Elizabeth amazingly goes with every name, male or female, so maybe I'll go with that, for him. He had a terrible last name and made me promise not to give it to her so her last name is sadly going to be D'Ancanto. Ocean Elizabeth D'Ancanto, can you think of a better tongue twister?"

Logan smiled. "I think it's perfect."

~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Marie was in her bedroom organizing baby clothes that she had just bought when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Logan, come on in."

"I had to come and see you."

"Why?" she said, looking up from the tiny dress she held in her hands. "You leaving again?" assuming that's the reason he would _**need**_ to see her.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

She saw he was a little uncomfortable and a little lost for words. She hated this conversation they kept having again and again throughout their years of knowing each other. But she wanted him to always come to her before she left, so she never pushed him away.

"Logan, talk to me," she said, putting the clothes down to give him her full attention.

"How did you know Seth was the one?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you know?"

"I had an instant connection with him and I knew the first time I saw him that my life was going to change drastically. And it was so fast, it was so consuming so quickly that there was no question."

"How long did you know each other before you got married?"

"Two days."

"Two days?" Logan asked incredulously.

"Yeah, well, I told you it was fast. We checked into a hotel room a ways from here and we stayed there all night and the next day we took a flight down to Vegas to do some gambling and we ate incredible food and bought more things than we could probably afford and we partied and then…we woke up married, and we didn't remember getting married. That's what alcohol does to you."

"So what happened?"

"We both flipped out and tried to recall what we'd done but it wasn't a clear picture so we discussed getting a divorce because it was pretty obvious we'd consummated the marriage. But the more we thought about it the more we couldn't come up with a good reason to get a divorce. So we went back and began dating even though we were married, and a month and a half later we had a real wedding."

"Wow, that's a pretty wild story. I never pictured you as the type who would do something like that."

"I know, neither could I before that. But I'm really glad I did. I just wish I could've had him longer."

"How are you doing, by the way, on that issue?"

"Better. Since my daughter's fine, the pain has lessoned. But it is hard to know that all the precious moments I'll have with her will be seen by me alone. You helped me though I hate to say it. Thank you."

"Did I make you feel guilty? So shortly after his death?"

"You didn't, I did, but I came to realize that what I did was okay. There is no set time in which it's okay to be with someone else. It's different in every circumstance, and I don't feel I was betraying him anymore. So I don't regret being with you, if that's what you're asking. Now what did you want to talk about?"

He sighed, not knowing how to say what he wanted to say, so he just starting talking.

"For years all I've done is search for who I am. I have never had any luck and not so long ago you told me I would never find it-"

"I was angry, I'm sorry."

"Well, regardless, you were probably right."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying I'm agreeing with you. I don't want the rest of my life to be a search for something that may or may not ever happen. Because I have found people that I can have a life with, maybe I can't find who I was but I can be someone now. I'm not dead, I survived what they did to me and maybe there was a reason for that. I can't get my life back, Marie, but I can create one."

She couldn't have been happier that he was saying this.

"Logan, I can't tell you how happy I am that you are finally feeling that way. It was killing me to watch you wasting your life on the run having no life at all. What do you want to do with your life?"

Logan reached towards her and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I want you."

The three simple words he said to her didn't register. She was still waiting to hear what he wanted, what his plans were. But then she realized he'd said something. But they couldn't have been the words she'd thought he said.

"What?" she said softly.

"I've kept coming back here over the years for one reason. A reason I used to think was Jean, but it's not. You were the reason. You were my constant."

A hint of fresh tears grew inside Marie's eyes as she slowly stood up, walked over, and pulled him into her arms.

"I will always be your constant," she promised.

"And I know I'm asking you really soon after his death-"

"Shut up," she said into his ear. "Shut up, Logan. You have nothing more to ask of me because you've had me since the first time you ever said the words goodbye to me."

He cupped her face.

"What?"

"You've always had me, Logan. You don't have to ask me anything. I took a piece of you inside of me and I've carried it for ten years. I've stayed with that piece and I've stayed with you."

He tried not to show how relieved he was. He tried to be cool about all this. Leaning down he kissed her. But when the kiss was about to grow, Marie pulled back.

"Oh, wait a minute, wait. Um, Logan…there's one other sort of…huge element here. I'm going to have a child. That means that I'm going to be taking care of a very small person for the next several years. I'm not sure you're even remotely able to be signed up for something as drastically huge as that."

"I was there the first time you saw her. I'm going to watch her grow inside you, and if you allow me I'd be a part of her life."

"A part of her life like every now and then you'll play basketball with her or a part of her life like a constant part of her life?"

"Both."

"You're going to need that excitement though, Logan. You can't be tied down in a relationship raising a child. It won't hold your interest enough. You need the thrill, the rush."

"I'm pretty sure I could get it here," he said.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into," she said.

"No, I don't, but I know it's what I want."

"Where are you going to get the danger, Logan? The thrilling violence?"

"I'll be an X-Man."

She made a surprised face.

"Really? Logan, that's another big commitment."

"Yeah, well, over the years I've come to be on the side of the X-Men, and it will keep life interesting."

"Being pregnant isn't a particularly attractive thing, and it's going to be less and less attractive as time goes on."

"You know, Marie, I have seen a pregnant woman before."

"Yes, but you haven't seen _**me**_ pregnant before. And a child is a big responsibility. It's the entire package, Logan. And I'm not sure you could handle it."

He yanked her to him for another kiss, and when he pulled back he said, "I think I can."

"Logan, I don't mean this as having anything to do with you, but I'm about to throw up."

He let her go. "The baby?"

"Yeah, excuse me," she said, dashing for the bathroom.

He waited for her, wanted to make sure she was okay. She looked exhausted when she came out. Her hand was on her stomach.

"You in pain?"

"Discomfort," she replied. "Making a baby's hard work."

She collapsed down on the bed.

"The morning sickness should be gone pretty soon, I'm heading towards the end of my forth month, usually by the third month you're fine."

"I've heard that for some women it's throughout the entire pregnancy," he said, sitting on the bed beside her.

"God, please no."

He smiled and caressed her face.

"You remember when Magneto almost killed you?"

"Yes."

"Well, you were literally dead in my arms and I knew I had to touch you and I never thought I'd say this but I'm glad you were dead because it gave me a few seconds to be able to touch you."

She reached for him with her hand and smiled.

"Come here," he said, pulling her into his arms. "Can I do anything to make you feel better?"

"This is pretty nice," she smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~


	11. Chapter 11 Epilogue

**Epilogue (Not Sure If I Should've Added This)**

Two years later Marie discovered she was pregnant again, this time of course with Logan's child. It was another girl, and she hoped he wouldn't be eaten alive with the estrogen that now surrounded him. Of course with their fellow X-Men he had plenty of male companions and wasn't suffering much. She couldn't believe how good he was through the pregnancy, and how much he adored Ocean. She would always wish Seth was alive to see his only child, but was truly happy with Logan and her life.

"Hey Logan," she said, coming up to him in the gym. "How would you feel about another child?"

He looked at her seriously then a small smile reached his lips.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yep. And I'm really having your baby, not all those other guys I'm sleeping with," she teased and he grabbed her waist and pulled her to his lap.

"Get over here," he said, his hands going over her stomach.

She laughed softly. "Logan, it's a girl, you think you can live with three?"

"Thank God it's a girl, you think I want to raise a boy? I was one once and I'm pretty sure I was my parents' worst nightmare."

She leaned down to kiss him.

"Logan, do you remember your wife?"

"No, I'm not even sure I ever had one. I had that picture you saw, but I didn't remember her."

"Then that's something you're suppressing, because I absorbed that memory, so if I can remember it, so can you, but you're suppressing it. I can help you bring that back up, because you did have a wife, and you were both very much in love."

He swallowed. If he'd suppressed it, there was probably a good reason why.

"What happened to her?"

"She died in your arms."

"How?"

"You were forced to either watch her die a slow, death from poison or a quick, painless death by stabbing her yourself and ending her pain. She wanted you to end her life quickly, and you gave her that."

"I'm not sure I really want to remember that."

"I wasn't telling you to hurt you, I was telling you because I would like to name this child after her, for you."

He could feel the tears prickling the back of his eyelids.

"W-what was her name?"

"Mariko Yashida. She was a beautiful Japanese woman, and she loved you very much."

"Who poisoned her?"

"I don't know. I only saw her die in your arms. But she was freed because of you, and she's safe and free of all pain now. Do you want me to name her Mariko?"

She could see him thinking and she kissed his forehead lovingly.

"I'm sorry, Logan," she whispered.

"Thank you," was all he said.

~~~~~~The End~~~~~~


End file.
